


【翻译】日出之前

by raojia



Series: 致命好奇 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, First Dates, Gleefully Helpful Komori Motoya, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Milking, Self-Doubt, Subdrop, Supportive Miya Osamu, self-deprecating thoughts, vanilla sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 51,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 侑在洗过澡后走进卧室，发觉佐久早正在往某种塑料床单一类的玩意上铺布，塑料们在摩擦之间发出了微弱的皱响，这令侑不由得想起他之前和佐久早玩变温的时候，他那时也布置了类似的——很有意义的——东西，因为很快的，所有的一切就都在温热的水、寒冷的冰和滚烫的蜡之间乱做了一团。那今天又究竟会乱到怎样？侑颤抖起来，握紧了他裹在腰间的毛巾下摆。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 致命好奇 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015164
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sleeping dogs lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235568) by [favspacetwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink), [moonlumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie). 



> 译者注：阅读本文前，需要知道的事项有 1）出于偷懒，没有对作者们的notes进行翻译 2）因为题材缘故，所以为了阅读体验和表现能力有大量意译成分和原词保留，译注也较多，如造成阅读上的不适还请海涵 3）文中有些部分涉及到了bdsm领域中的专有词汇，译者姑且凭借网页搜查和她本人粗浅的理解对文中可能影响理解的词汇进行了对照释义的编写，推荐在阅读正文前先行阅读 4 ）虽然tag里打的是bdsm，但其实真正有涉及的关系只是d/s，目前没有什么出格的play请放心阅读 5）本篇没有特别高亮的tag但确实包含了大量的虐心内容和scene中的口是心非……但好在男人靠不住的时候你兄弟永远爱你【？ 6）没啦！

词汇对照与释义（按出现顺序排列）：

edging/edge-作为玩法指持续接受性刺激并自觉控制着不让身体达到高潮状态，是一种类似延迟高潮但更强调过程中的自我控制和对高潮的回避的行为，而edge作为名词则指将去未去的那个瞬间，在文中，两者均暂译为‘边缘’

scene/play-在语境中，可指一次bdsm行为或说一次bdsm活动，暂译为‘过程’

aftercare-特指一个scene之后dom或top需要且应当提供给sub或bottom的一系列关注与照顾，视partner情况可持续数小时到数天，一般而言，如果在partner进入了subspace之后却拒绝为之提供aftercare，则会被认为既不人道也不道德，译文中保留原词

prostate milking-玩法的一种，某种意义上就是前列腺高潮的动词版本，和干性高潮的不同之处在于虽然会有精液泻出但过程里却并不会硬，至于原词当中的milk则是采用了‘挤奶’的动词词意，不过在porn里使用的时候完全就是因为精液也是白色，但不得不说这个名词动用真的很涩（于是我就可悲的成为了一个差点被kink翻译难死的译者……），文中暂译为‘前列腺榨精’

headspace/subspace-一种会在scene中被触发的恍惚状态，主要表现为激素失调与意识模糊，但需要注意的是与生理高潮并无必然联系，而是一种持续性很强的整体感受。此外，尽管该状态在sub或bottom中更为多见，但并不意味着dom或top不会拥有。总而言之是一种难得的，近乎灵魂出窍的玄妙状态，但同时也有相当程度的危险，往往需要他人的细心指引和照顾才能顺利摆脱并回归常态，文中暂译为‘亚空间’

traffic light system/color system/color/stoplights/stoplight system-通用的安全词系统，红黄绿三种颜色所代表的意思和交通信号灯完全没差，暂译为‘颜色系统/颜色’

drop-一种具有类似抑郁表征的心理体验，通常会在一个高度紧张的scene后发生，触发原因为在scene中抵达峰值的肾上腺素和内啡肽在体内突然暴跌，具体可以分为'dom drop'和'sub drop'此外还有一个特别好玩的别称叫做'The Mondays'（这个浓郁的被压榨的社畜感啊……要不是这个太好玩了我才不会把这个别称也编纂进来💦现查+现翻bdsm专属wiki好奇怪的💦），文中暂译为‘低潮’

侑的情绪落到了新低。

他本以为当他在Grindr上选择发布那条自称‘喜欢粗暴的’的个人简介的时候，他就已经处在情绪的最低谷中了。

再说了，就算那会儿不是，那么当他身着这世上最最最丑的荧光黄绿色连帽衫站在冰冷的街角，试图回避他所喜欢的那个男人——他才刚刚直截了当的重申过他不在乎侑跟谁上床，即使他 _方才就正在_ 被侑上——的时候，他的情绪可绝对已经降到了最低。

又或者……比最低更低？

侑不确定。

可是即便如此，在所有这些之后，第二天一大早的侑也还是毫无阻碍的陷入了更深的低落，他赤着下身，一边把脸埋在那件荧光黄的连帽衫里一边撸动自己的性器，然而极为讽刺的是那件衣服闻起来几乎半点都不像他喜欢的那个人——这真的很令人沮丧，实际上，它闻起来像是佐久早二次漂洗他衣物时所用的强效洗剂——又或者其他某种该死的玩意儿——他又不知道佐久早到底是用什么鬼东西去洗他衣服上那可能只有一点点的，他自己的气息的。

就算是同样的洗剂，被佐久早穿在身上的衣服闻起来也总是截然不同，侑清楚那不仅仅是衣料的问题，而更在于他的发丝和 _汗水_ 所带出的味道……

可这衣服闻起来却不像 _那样_ ……

侑愤恨的想着，一把用手指拽着那衣服猛然扯开，不愿再让它盖在自己的脸上。

他重新将手伸回下身，开始加快速度抚慰自己，决心将精力转投到其它更具意义的事而非那连帽衫的气味之上。他呻吟着抬起空着的那手，从自己的颈侧找到了佐久早昨日在他喉管上留下的瘀伤，早在他昨夜上床之前它便已经变成了他皮肤上青黑的一块，而今早更是会随着他脉搏的弹动而泛出一阵阵轻柔的酸疼，甚至在他下手狠狠按上并换得一阵更深的刺痛之前。

“ _啊……_ ”

操，他就是没办法感到满足。

侑打着圈勾划他颈侧的瘀伤，因为自己指尖带来的接触而疼痛的轻嘶，那些转移着的疼痛，和他掌中抽动的性器。

临近高潮的时候侑咬住了唇，他的舌尖堵着一句诡异的请求：他想要佐久早的许可。这就只是……就总是每当佐久早 _给出_ 许可之后再行高潮的感觉实在太过令人满足。侑把头压进枕中，疯狂得克制着现在就去抓手机给佐久早发短信然后问他要许可的念头——佐久早会如何反应呢？佐久早可以，佐久早可能……操，他可能会让侑在把自己玩到边缘数次之后再去，他可能会让侑为此哀求于他。

他也可能会直接 _打来电话_ 。

当佐久早可能说出的字句传入幻想，侑无法克制的再度呻吟起来，佐久早低柔的声音，用于指引侑触碰自己的方式，又或嘲弄他身体的饥渴，又或，又或因为他请求许可的行为而夸他是个好孩子，然后开口吩咐说“ _继续吧，侑，你值得这个——_ ”

“ _该死_ 。”侑惊喘着射进了他空着的手里，他拢成杯状的手掌刚刚好接住了他射出的东西。

高潮逐渐褪去，侑机械得伸手抽出纸巾好擦去自己手上的东西，现实感终于也跟着回到了他的身体，操啊，这好恶心。

微末的愧疚感泛了上来，更大的可能性是佐久早只会平淡的回复说他并不在乎侑在做些什么——或者更糟——他会说他从没准许过在他们的过程之外涉及任何性方面的内容，还会勒令他停止这种问题。

该死。

侑一把拽下那件丑到可怕的酸橙色衣物扔进洗衣篮里，大踏步的闯进了浴室清理。

离他面见佐久早还有一个小时。

焦躁的感觉愈演愈烈，可他自己的车打从昨夜起就停在了佐久早的公寓底下，他们事先就说好由佐久早送他训练，所以他根本就不可能避得开他。

“早上好。”侑坐进皮制座椅的时候，佐久早冲他招呼道。

“早。”

侑做了个深呼吸，强压住了那种沮丧的，让他想要喊叫的冲动——他的脑海里突然浸满了他今早遍寻不得的那种独特气息，那样的精确，可他却无法在那件排球部的连帽衫上寻到获得，他只能尴尬到他自己。

“你感觉都好嘛？”佐久早一边问一边把车开到街上，“胸没问题？”

侑斜倚到车门上边开口，他就是管不住他那张嘴，“你摘掉的那对夹子可没留下永久损伤，一点都没，我昨晚就检查过了，顺带一提，你确定你没有手下留情嘛？”

佐久早哼了一声。

“对疼痛迷恋成你这样倒确实会觉得乳夹对初学者而言不过就是对临时的装饰品呢，”他低笑道，“很无趣。”

不由自主的，侑也跟着笑了起来，“你真的是个混蛋你知道吗，臣君？”

口罩之下，佐久早脸上那自得的笑意仍未散去。

“可能听人说过？一两次吧。”他低声道。

 _哎呀_ ，侑是真的喜欢他，不管他们之间所有的到底是些 _什么_ ，他都对此抱有无比真诚的喜欢，便是在这种寻常的时刻里他意识到他们曾经所有的纯正敌意（尽管有些夸大）已经尽数转化为了真正的友谊，倒不是说他以前 _不喜欢_ 待在佐久早旁边，而是说他曾经所获得的绝大多数乐趣本质上都是他们的持续冲突所带来的直接后果，顶了天他也只能把他们定性成友敌。

但是现在……尽管他们仍然是在无休止的扯皮，一切也还是发生了 _根本的转变_ ，老实说这并不应当令人震惊，他们在一起度过了那么多的时光，所以他们的相处自然会更为融洽……他只是不曾料到他会那么喜欢佐久早多刺表层之后的内在。

倒不是说只要有机会了解就会发觉他甚至能称得上可爱或者非凡，可是敲开他对外用的那层混蛋又坚硬的外墙之后便会发觉一幅柔软且依然混蛋的核心——然而那些柔软的部分已经使得侑的脏腑开始扭绞纠缠，佐久早的微笑与大笑，安静而又克制的行为，令侑感到自己无比珍惜的那些时刻。尽管他并不善于观察，也不大留心那些惹他生厌的麻烦人物，可每每到了紧要关头，佐久早实际上既周全又……他甚至都能称得上体贴。

他会抱怨古森所发的愚蠢短信，说他打扰了他，但古森来的时候他却专门抽了时间带他逛遍了整个大阪。木兔和日向旁观他拉伸他不同寻常的手腕的时候他很不爽，但他还是会在在训练结束后多留个把小时陪日向练习接球。从周天开始他就会用无数方法折辱他但是……好吧，他为侑所做的那些无声无息的事情早就多到了无法列举，不管是在过程内，还是过程外。*

*:insult

剩下的车程全都笼在一种舒适的沉静当中，雪花边缘的细碎雨点聚在窗沿又汇成水流，侑撑着下巴望着窗外，看着街灯的光芒在水中漫射。

他明白他将不得不选择一种方式来处理这事儿，某种意义上这情况根本不可持续，但是就这一刻，他只是让自己在车厢内组成的护墙之间放松了身体，然后陷入那令人熟悉的气味和这平和的相伴之谊。*

*:companionship 

比赛开始三小时前，侑正站在他的卫生间里，柜面上则散落着一堆化妆用品，自打他带着满脖子的瘀伤整了场精彩绝伦的训练之后侑就明白他真的得想点法子出来加以掩盖，也就迟了几个月吧，他想着。他手头有着佐久早许久以前给他的遮瑕盘，那看起来就像某种奇怪的调色板，他从没真的想过靠它来遮蔽伤痕，楼梯井事件的第二天，侑在经历了上妆和妆被汗水冲掉两大事件之后，终于踏足了某家化妆品专门店。在他们训练场附近的商场里找这么家店一点不难。

他带着几分自信迈进店内，然而这种自信却在望见那庞大到仿佛能把人压垮的精品柜台前转瞬即逝、化为乌有，他如一条被迫离水的鱼般踌躇着走过了第一条走道，随后才被工作人员满怀同情的撞见。

“您好，先生，有什么可以帮您的嘛？”

“嗯呣……我需要找点能矫正肤色的化妆品，为了，呃，遮点……呃，我皮肤上的痕迹，”侑说着，同时感到双颊滚烫，“要不容易脱妆的那种，我的工作，嗯，很容易流汗。”

接待他的工作人员是个梳着刘海的年轻女人，她的脸上画着侑此生所见最锐利的眼线，她飞快的扫了一眼侑的脖子便移开了视线，随即笑道，“这边走，”她说着，引着他穿过走道，在往他的皮肤上盖过一层粉底之后才终于将一个小小的喷罐交到了他的手中，“这是 _定妆喷雾_ ，把这个盖在涂好的底妆上就不会再花，我是说，就不会 _晕开_ 了。”

感谢上苍赐予我们专业聪慧而又乐于助人的销售专员。

然而，尽管此刻已经再寻不到之前被掐所导致的瘀痕，侑却还是犹豫着拿起了那罐定妆，他清楚他需要在上电视前盖住那道吻痕——他 _清楚_ 这个——佐久早上回留下的痕迹可不是什么小的能被忽略的东西——但是，然而，他还是不由自主的放任了那罐定妆在他的手指之间来回旋转。

他抬起自己的手掌，摩挲起那已经被他完美遮蔽的伤痕，当然他并未擦去全部的掩盖，他只揉搓到了那道瘀痕能被若有似无得看见的程度，他在真正深想这种行为之前便喷上了定妆，随即就走出了浴室。

他穿上鞋，抓起手机，上面有一条短信。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>我在我的dom群组里看见了一点想尝试的东西  
>>网页链接  
>>考虑到它的特殊性，我不认为它有出现在任何清单当中，所以要是你没兴趣的话请告诉我，但不管怎样，这周日你想见面吗？

侑点进了那条链接，他所读到的内容令他蹙起了眉，有鉴于它不曾出现在清单上面，所以他本期待会读到一些疯狂或硬核的东西，但这只是有点……奇怪。他耸了耸肩，要是佐久早喜欢的话，只要足够温和，那不管什么他都愿意先行尝试。

 **收件人：** 臣臣  
>>你说奇怪？还真显而易见。  
>>当然想啊周日我有空，比赛结束后我们详谈。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>别为你的性癖害羞。*

*:Don’t kinkshame.

来自佐久早的冷笑话令侑情不自禁的嗤了一声，他把提包甩上肩膀，最后从玄关处墙壁上的小型镜子里扫了自己一眼，他整了整自己的发型，在迈步出门的时候刻意无视了自己颈间那被故意露出的痕迹。

周日来临，侑把车开进佐久早公寓底下的地下车库，而就在那个时候他便已经感到了一阵兴奋直抵下身……他是真不知道该说什么好了。现在，就连把车开进客场停车位里都像是巴浦洛夫的触发器了。

可他也只是……他无法控制。

 _兴奋_ 贯通了他的身体，并不仅是因为那即将到来的过程，而更因为那将随之到来的所有一切：aftercare中佐久早会提供给他的细密关注，还有每当他将全部东西清理完毕后同侑一起坐到沙发上时唇边会浮现的微笑，以及那些只有他们俩人的时刻——他们相处之中所蕴含的轻松。

那些沉浸在过程里的时刻，那些总能让侑无比轻易的忘记他和佐久早之间横亘的其它物什的时刻，他在那种时刻里感到自己正被彻底、完全得拥有，就好像“侑属于 _臣_ ”这点是一道公式定理，并且简单明了。

然而那些过程前后的时刻却又是完全不同的体验，现在那些时刻里他也会开始感到圣洁，在那些时刻里他们一起，因为只有两人而仿佛与世隔绝——这样的时刻太过危险，太容易令侑错觉，而感到能够假装其实圣臣也是属于他的。

他眨了眨眼。

汽车的引擎空转着，他就那样盯着车库的水泥墙壁。

该死的。

他从点火器里拔出钥匙，脑子里却只觉得自己的状况太糟糕了。

电梯朝着佐久早公寓所在的楼层升去，而他的心跳也在他的胸腔里不断攀升，自打他们的上一个过程之后，曾经困扰着他的自我怀疑和不安全感已经随着时间的流逝彻底融化，现在则更是被那令他的脚趾不断蜷曲的强烈晕眩所完全取代，佐久早给他发过链接的当晚他就额外在前列腺榨精方面做了点研究，他读到的第一篇文章说要是人体是在软着的状态下接受刺激那么整个流程就会最为简单……这可就有些令侑担心了。

不过幸运的是，他读到的大多数资料似乎都赞同说即便是在硬着的状态下一个sub也仍 _能_ 完成这一过程，而这，谢天谢地，因为他现在仅仅只是想象了一下相关场面，就已经硬的差不多了。

电梯抵达了佐久早所在的楼层，侑在原地踌躇了一下，稍稍咬了咬嘴唇。他做了个深呼吸，潦草的敲了下门后便走了进去，他任它在自己身后自动落锁。侑脱下外套和鞋，发觉另一个男人正坐在厨房的桌子旁边，眯着眼盯着他的笔记本电脑。

佐久早抬头扫了他一眼，侑脸红了。

“嘿。”

“嘿——呃，” _淡定_ ，“我正要去——呃，我应该——”

“你想先来杯茶吗？”佐久早问道，“但别误会，只是你看上去有点点累。”

侑单手梳理着自己的头发，他明显半硬的东西占据了他的大半意识，以至于他不得不不断祈祷他的牛仔裤能够掩饰成功，他可能确实需要让它冷静一下，尤其是考虑到他们即将要做的内容。

“我可确实是快散架了，”侑说道，紧跟着就差点被地毯绊倒，佐久早小声的笑了起来，这令侑一下便揭过了这个笑话，他的目标达到了，这令他的胸膛感到温暖，“当然了，多谢你了，臣君。”

“没问题。”佐久早说着，起身伸了个懒腰，他穿着的羊毛衫被这个动作带起，露出了腰部的一小片皮肤，侑的喉咙开始干涩了起来。“元也就老是说没什么是一杯热茶解决不了的。”他说着，开始着手准备起了茶水。

侑小心的走向桌边，然而就在此时他却感到了某种轻微的悲伤，这令他不由好奇自己是不是触碰到了什么东西。

“但这个……可没什么理论支持。”佐久早补充说道，侑想他 _找到了原因_ 。

他哼了一声，“我还以为你终于长出点儿乐观精神了呢。”

佐久早扭头，冲他投去了一抹不赞同的目光。

那点消极的感觉转瞬即逝，同它来时一样轻快非常，它被盲目的喜乐和对过程的期待驱散，因此此刻的侑放任自己享受起了这厨房桌子边静谧的安宁，在佐久早的家中，望着另一个男人开阔的脊背，和他正给他沏茶的身影。

侑在洗过澡后走进卧室，发觉佐久早正在往某种塑料床单一类的玩意上铺布，塑料们在摩擦之间发出了微弱的皱响，这令侑不由得想起他之前和佐久早玩变温的时候，他那时也布置了类似的——很有意义的——东西，因为很快的，所有的一切就都在温热的水、寒冷的冰和滚烫的蜡之间乱做了一团。

那今天又究竟会乱到怎样？侑颤抖起来，握紧了他裹在腰间的毛巾下摆。

“准备好了？”佐久早转身问道，已然看向了他。

侑咽了咽口水，冲着他点了下头。

“很好。”

佐久早抓起床头柜上的项圈，招手示意侑走到他的身边，他的嘴角正挂着个掩不住的危险微笑。侑闭上眼，任由那皮革柔软的衬里裹住他的喉咙，那是种他不知道该如何描述的感觉，平静同兴奋一起冲刷着他的身体，此种形容看似矛盾，然而……

“睁眼，侑。”

……然而侑明白，佐久早会照顾好他。

他眨开双眼，感到皮革的重量正沉沉的拴在他的颈上，佐久早的手扣紧了他的项圈，随即便滑落到了他的肩膀，他幽沉的视线沿着侑的躯体一路往下，最终又停滞在他的两腿之间，这几乎令侑喘不上气，而佐久早的手同样紧随其后，他圈住侑的手腕，一点点的迫使他松开手中攥紧的毛巾。

“呣。”毛巾落到了地上，侑的性器重获自由弹跳出来，他脸红了。

“你确定你等下还能为我做到吗，侑，你硬成这样会很难办的。”

侑空空得吞咽了一下，这温和的羞辱使得他的性器在他们两人共同的注视中分明的抽动了一下。

“我能的，小臣。”*

*:“I c’n do it, Omi.”

神啊，他是真的希望他能。

佐久早的笑容扩大了些，“很好，现在上床，脸朝床头板的方向。”

他说着伸手，在侑的屁股上轻轻拍了下以示强调，令侑下意识的垂头爬上了床铺，他坐在自己的脚踝上边，试图遮掩那正逐步蔓延到他胸膛的晕红。那副有着皮毛内衬的手铐已经北一副长链连到了床头板上，这使得侑不得不因为期待而抓紧自己的大腿，所有这些都在冲他传递着直抵指尖的兴奋信号。突然之间他感到床垫凹陷了下去，佐久早跪到了他的身后，他干净而清新的衣物骤然贴紧了侑背后赤裸的皮肤。

侑在佐久早倾身抓住他手腕的同时颤抖着倒抽了口气，这动作就像个反常拥抱似的箍住了他，他胸膛的热度透过他衬衣那昂贵的布料传递开来，侑突然发觉自己已经无意识的偏过了头颅，如同本能般在佐久早的眼前暴露出了自己的侧颈。

“哦，看看你。”佐久早呢喃，他的唇擦过了侑的耳廓。

早在侑最初坠入亚空间前，他的记忆里曾有过一个惊人清晰的瞬间，在那个瞬间里他迫切的想要知道他到底是如何抵达了这个玄妙的时刻，到底如何让佐久早圣臣将他绑得如此之紧，到底如何让自己在这束缚里连一英寸都不能移动，到底如何让他在那之后用马鞭抽他用手指操他直到他最终开始哭泣。

然而到了现在，侑却只是不假思索的偏过了他的脖颈，他期待着——甚至是 _祈求着_ ——佐久早会吻上他那里的皮肤，会给他留下更多的瘀痕，会用侑的身体进行他所想要的任何操作……天啊，侑是真的再想象不出要比这都更为驯服的事了。

哦，天啊，佐久早都对他做了什么。

佐久早的吻落到了他的下颚之上，随即便开始沿着他骨骼的曲线一路往下，于是侑的自我意识即刻衰退了起来，那灼热的唇带着精心的算计不断下压，沿着他喉管柔软的皮肤持续向下蔓生，侑呻吟着曲起脊背，在佐久早将牙齿嵌入他们上次过程中他留下的标记里时感到了疼痛深沉的绽放，他闭紧了双眼，又强行咽回了自己口中的呜咽，因着佐久早吮咬他那一小片皮肤的动作而愈发沉重的喘息，他能感觉到那块血管的跳动。

他感到佐久早正将他的一只手腕引入束缚，然后是另外一只，他的手臂被以一个舒适的距离固在了他的身前，在这个姿势下他并非全然受限——他还能细微的晃动手臂，这表明这副手铐今日的用途就只是防止他在过程中突然抽手回去抚慰自己，又或妨碍到佐久早所选择要做的事情（不管那是什么）而已。

佐久早探出的舌尖抵到了才被他吸吮的酸胀的皮肤之上。

_“操……”_

佐久早松开他喉管的动作带出了一阵滑腻的水声，那震颤直接就导进了侑的性器。

“颜色？”

“绿。”侑喘息着回答，稍稍分开了他正跪着的双膝。

佐久早退开了少许，却没忘在那之前再吻侑一下——仍是在那片瘀伤的皮肤，他的离去让寒冷直接袭上了侑的背部。“呣，还是四肢着地吧，你恐怕得往前挪点。”

侑缓慢的呼气，按着佐久早的指示小心的动弹，一点点让他的姿势从跪坐转成由手肘和膝盖受力，直到这姿势既让他感到舒适也不会损伤他的肌肉，他的性器垂到了他的两腿之间，那令人尴尬的硬度显然是他心中强烈渴望的证明。

“很好，就是这样。”佐久早低柔得说着，而侑听见了手套被 _绷紧_ 的声响，然后润滑油被泵出，那声音也令他无比熟悉，“我知道你现在有点兴奋，但要做到这个你就得小心着远离边缘，要是你觉得你离高潮太近就告诉我，好吗？”

“好的。”侑哽咽着说道。

他稍稍动弹了一下，随即便听见了塑料在衬布下起皱的声音。

温热而光滑的手指甫一抵上后穴，侑的身体就立时弹动了一下，佐久早轻微的啧了一声，旋即将他赤裸着的那一只手抚上了侑的臀部，而戴着手套的那只则开始在侑后穴的入口缓慢懒散的打起了圈来，侑呻吟着垂下头颅，让自己的脑袋就那样软软得悬在他的双肩中央，佐久早所施加的还仅仅只是最为微小的力道，但那尚不足以挤进他身体的力量却已足以令他渴望。

侑他妈根本不知道到底要怎样才能远离边缘，毕竟之前每当他处在这种情况——无论有伴侣傍身还是孤单一人——之下的时候他的终极目标都是高潮，他到底要怎样才能无视多年以来的过往经验？

佐久早两根长长的手指滑进了他的体内，他一下子便忘记了这些纷扰。

_“嗯啊……”_

佐久早又发出了些许轻微的噪声，随即便弯曲了他的手指，他轻缓的抽动着它们，以便恰当的抵到侑的前列腺上，那种感觉令侑哀叫起来，性器也开始跟着滴水，这比他通常被碰到那里的时间早太多也直接太多，以至于这直接令侑的小腹感到了某种奇怪的，近似于 _临床的_ 医学体验，就好像佐久早的触碰已经将他最敏感的那点与他身体的其余部分彻底隔绝。

“这样就对了，侑，”佐久早说着，开始轻柔的转动起他的指尖，轻而易举得从侑的胸腔里拽出了另一声呜咽，“别让你的快感累积起来，专注你整体的感觉。”

他小幅度的转动起他的手指，一圈又一圈，同时也在每一次的转动里变换着他指尖的压力，直到他终于找到了某种似乎能满足他的淫猥节奏，这完全是侑从未经历过的事情。

“呃啊……”侑呻吟起来，无意识的挺起了腰臀。

“嘘，别动，”佐久早低语，收紧了他抓着侑侧肋的手，“保持呼吸……以及，虽然我知道这很难，但是试着放松下来，嗯？”

侑开始按着他的要求努力，希望自己起码能让那种紧张感稍微上移些许，远离佐久早的手指同他身体的触点……他开始有意识的放松他的骨盆，然而他的手指却在同一时间蜷曲起来，他的双手在手铐的束缚里攥成了拳头。佐久早的手指又划过了半圈，对他前列腺的关注也从一个侧面转向了另一个侧面，而这节奏周而复始循环往复，带来了深入骨髓乃至脏腑的触觉。

他无处可逃。

侑在这不可避免的攻势下咬住了嘴唇，却依然没能忍住那声呜咽，前液从他的性器顶端流溢出来，纷纷坠落到衬布之上，“操——哦， _操……_ ”

他的呼吸在他的耳中清晰可辨，喘息则依然在佐久早的房间里化为回音，他听见自己的吐息，甚至已经响过佐久早的手指在他体内旋转的，一阵阵啪嗒啪嗒的水声。佐久早的拇指正在侑的臀肉之上揉搓，侑则狂乱得攥住了床垫上所铺着的轻薄布料，他拼了命的想抓着点什么东西。

那集中的刺激快速的发挥了它通常的功效，迅速得将侑推向了高潮，他勉强张开了一只眼睛注视起自己的下身，看着他自己的性器随着佐久早对他前列腺的按揉而摇摆跳动，佐久早的手指当然没有进到那么深的位置，但侑却觉得他已经碰到了自己最深处的核心，那些探寻和那些推挤，他正将侑带的离高潮越来越进。

“小臣，”侑呻吟着，眼睛再度颤抖着闭上，他还在试着让自己的骨盆放松，“呃，这太——哦天——”

随着佐久早的手指在他体内的勾勒，他发觉自己正在不受控制的夹紧身体，他感到自己的身体正在缓慢得逃离他的掌控，他的肌肉正随着佐久早对他那小小腺体的坚实抚摸而肆意跳动，他此前从未如此 _密集的感受_ 过只针对前列腺的刺激，他现在真的很难讲出他到底是需要尿尿还是真的，真的迫切的需要射精。

“别咬牙。”佐久早提醒他道，声线低沉。

侑呻吟起来，向前挺动着身体试图远离体内那永无止境般的无情按压，要是他放松下来他恐怕就会，他担心他会——会——

_啪！_

这突然的抽打令侑震颤，而当佐久早在弯曲手指的同时再度抽打下来的时候，他的喉管里逸出了一句慞惶的杂音。

“我刚说过什么，别动——”

“停—停—— _停_ ，我要去了，”侑开始急促的喘息，他的背弓了起来，双眼也迅速的随之紧闭，他感到自己双手迅捷的动作，他渴望抓住自己性器的根部然后控制或者触碰自己，他不确定。但他当然没能动弹很多。锁链绷紧了，在固定住他的同时更让他尴尬得从胸开始倒回了床铺，他感到佐久早的手指在他的体内停滞，这才得以开始专心于对自己的控制，“对—对不起。”

“没事。”佐久早低语，他的手重新转回了侑的臀部，那种安慰性的抚摸令侑感到放松，“谢谢你告诉我，你已经按我说的做了，所以别道歉。”

侑傻兮兮的冲着衬布笑了起来，但身体却还在颤抖，佐久早的手指仍还沉甸甸的按在他体内最为敏感的地方。

“还有，这部分我也有些责任，不管我到底有见过几回，你M的程度也还是总能震惊到我。”

话音刚落，侑的大腿内侧便被迅速的掐了一下，那令他惊喘了起来。

_该死。_

侑感到自己性器的抽动，他的身体更是同时吮紧了佐久早的手指，他的脸红再度达到巅峰，佐久早那沉静的笑声似乎已经侵入了他所有的感官，只要佐久早一用这种感觉和他说话，只要佐久早一用这种方式对待于他，那么他整个人便会立时晕眩起来，迷狂混沌到令他自己感到尴尬。

“但是，你还是得努力保持不动，”佐久早继续说道，同时也再度无比小心得开始了他用指尖按揉侑前列腺的动作，“你动弹的程度越深，你身体所感觉到的东西就会越为复杂。”，他一边说着，一边安慰似的轻抚着侑的脊背。

侑叹了口气，开始试着召集他那点还没绷裂的决心残骸，无论它们碎得有多厉害都没关系，他能做到，他能做好，而随着他让自己身体逐渐松软下去的举动，随着他对佐久早手指彻底、完全的屈从，一句呻吟终于逸出了他的喉咙。

_“小臣……”_

那种压力从四面八方包围着他，却在他停止反抗的同时瞬间柔和，在肌肉不再紧绷之后，侑终于不再觉得自己是在和自身的快感背道而驰，他开始感到自己正漂浮在某种令人尴尬的超然和单纯的舒适中央，他的意识很快就开始变得愈发模糊。

没过一会儿，侑便开始感到自己腹肌的抽动，然后这种抽动也传递到了他的大腿，只是这回这种无意识的抽动和他的下半身在准备好射精（或者准备好忍住）的时候并无关联，而只是某种单纯的痉挛，甚至像是他偶尔在睡前会感受到的那种一样，纯粹是自发性的，随着佐久早身体些微的靠近，侑捏着衬布的手也不由得愈抓愈紧，他能听见他膝下塑料摩擦的声音。

侑发出的声音是真的该令他感到羞耻，但是那已经 _不重要_ 了——现在唯一重要的事情就是不要高潮，他不能让那种感觉膨胀扎根——侑努力着，却又开始觉得某种奇怪而又近乎陌生的体验正在他的臀间绽放，佐久早的动作当然也还在继续，他一边持续得按压侑的敏感点一边稳稳的按着他的尾骨。

“求—求你……”

“求我什么？”佐久早问道，声线里似乎透着欢愉。

可侑不知道。压力正在他的性器根部之后的位置累积，那是种只要他表现的够好就总能带给他强烈欢愉的熟悉沉重，现在，他的话语已经含糊，已经开始胡乱得乞求起他自身的欲望，他感到自己的内心深处正栖着某种近似绝望的渴念，他只是需要表现的够好。

那压力正在渐渐变得无法承受，但感觉却又不完全像是高潮或者边缘，可即便这感觉并不熟悉，即便这感觉他很陌生，侑也还是突然发觉他其实无法控制住它，这念头令他发出了一声啜泣似的悲鸣，他的身体正在不属于他。

“呃— _操——_ ”

别去，别去，别去别去别去——

_滴答，滴答，滴答。_

侑知道他是不会去了。他能感觉到高潮，近在咫尺、 _无比接近_ 的高潮，但是他们玩边缘的频率已经频繁到了他能够熟练分辨那种感觉的程度，他学会了彻底分清边缘和真正高潮，可是眼下他其实并未感到快感的闪耀，也没有感到那种在不断累积的压力下崩断的瞬间。

那为什么他会觉得自己……

“哦，你做到了，”佐久早低柔的说道，“看看这个，多好的孩子啊，第一次就做到了它。”

液体坠上衬布的声音渺远的传来，就好像他的耳朵里已经塞满了棉花，侑颤抖着，身体因为这异样的射精而感到麻痹，这当中没有哪怕一丝他通常高潮时所会感到的欢愉，事实上，甚至连强烈都无从寻觅。

他甚至感觉他是在 _小便_ 。

突然之间，这念头就像一桶冷水兜头浇下，使得他立刻匆忙得向腿间瞥去，要是他连自控都做不到的话——要是他连自控都做不到他还能有什么好呢——他的脑海里快速的浮出了有关佐久早对他感到恶心的想象，这让他连皮都绷紧了。

他望向自己俯趴着的身体下方，终于亲眼见证了那百分百是从他性器顶端的罅隙里往下滴出的 _精液_ ——除此之外并没有其他任何东西——他本该感到解脱，然而事实是当他望见自己的精液正在以一种缓慢而稳定的流速滴到他身下的衬布上时他只感到了一种非理性的恐慌：他是在看着他的精液……流走。*

*:slip away

佐久早的手指在他的体内稍重的按压了一下，这令他再度呜咽起来，“感觉如何，侑？”

侑讲不出。

他的身体仍在等待他腿间的压力转至巅峰，仍还悬浮于那种因为得不到满足而产生的毁灭性的挫败深处，他的唇颤抖着，组成了他想说却又注定不会说出的词汇的口型。

_“哈啊……”_

“我也是这么想的。”佐久早说道，他听着有那么点儿得意。

他的话语使得一阵热浪直接席卷了侑的身体，而这热量又最终唐突得停在了他性器的底部，它们停滞下来，又汇入了那股正缓慢而持续滴落的精液当中，无数次的，侑已经让佐久早强迫他的身体做过了太多事情，可他却从未像现在这样感到自己正被另一个人全盘而彻底得控制。

他不知道佐久早让他保持着这个状态保持了多久，不知道他那残忍无情的手指所打出的圈从他的体内榨出了多少，他只是无法停止呻吟，又因为无力说出他的名字而不断颤抖，不知何时，他的眼睛突然翻白，然后他便干脆闭上了眼，他不能再看下去了。

_滴答，滴答，滴答。_

终于。

“你给了我这么多，你真的还有剩嘛？我可怜的孩子。”

侑说不出话，只是发出了某种非人的杂音，但在他此刻的感觉之下这绝对有着充沛的理由——

“我觉得你是没有了。”*

*:“I think you’re all done.”因为和下文相关所以加个注释……这里的done也可以往结束的方向理解👌

佐久早说着，又在侑的前列腺上稍稍按压了几下——那几乎令人感到痛苦——就好像他是想要确定一样。

 _没有了？_ 这个词再度开始令侑感到了恐慌，空虚感从四面八方朝他蔓延，并不只局限在这个过程之内，他们的过程不能就此告终，不能这么快，他们感觉上才只刚刚开始——难道佐久早是不想——

直到佐久早的无名指也挤入他的体内并开始曲张的时候他才如释重负的呻吟出来，他终于放过了他体内最最敏感的那点，佐久早和他还没有玩 _完_ ，玩完的只是……榨精。

然而某种古怪的感觉已经在他的骨髓里扎下了根系，他发现他已经不再被他以往在过程中所习惯的疯狂渴望唤起，与之相反，他感到所有的刺激都正在变得温和，就好像他的身体和感官都已麻木一般，他扭动起来，想要知道自己的动作能不能换来佐久早的斥责，但事实是佐久早只是更为用力的捏紧了侑的腰臀，同时也加大了用手指操他的力道。

“小臣……”

“你的颜色？”

有那么一个瞬间，侑僵在了原地。

他的 _颜色_ 吗……他已经感觉成了自己身体之外的陌生人，他感觉失去平衡……但是……但是他还是能做好的，他还是能让佐久早感觉舒适的。

但是 _神啊_ ，他是想让佐久早感觉舒适嘛？

他用力的咽了咽口水，开口道，“绿。”

佐久早低沉的应了一声，他的手指随即便抽了出去，侑扭动着身体，权当这反应和自己的喘息都是回应，他好奇着此刻佐久早在他身上望见的东西，整颗心都在因此狂跳不已。

“嘘……我在这里，侑，你为我做的相当好。”他听见佐久早的低语。

这赞扬迅速慰藉了他磨损的神经，令他在缺乏佐久早触碰的情况下也得以保持了镇定，果不其然，几秒钟后他便听见了锡箔纸被撕开的声音，而这让他感到…… _轻松_ 。

侑动弹了一下，自然的想要擦去已经淌到了自己脸上的涎液，然而他很快又想起自己的胳膊都被绑着，佐久早在他的穴口抹上了更多的润滑，然后又啪的一声摘掉了自己的手套，侑哀叫起来，撑着他酸痛的肩膀在他的手铐里挣扎。

他需要这个， _他需要这个_ 。

“哦，操。”侑哽咽了一下，在佐久早开始向里挺动的同时愈发弓起了脊背。

无意识的，侑收紧了身体，随后他便听见了佐久早倒抽气的声音，通常在佐久早第一下插进来的时候他会感到到的灭顶敏感已然消失——它们被侑大腿间残存的，在被榨精后留下的古怪麻木给熄灭了。他呻吟着晃动身体，绝望的想要追回那种迸发的快感，那种火花，那种仿佛能 _深埋入_ 他脏腑的感觉，然而他全部的所得却只是一记重重的 _巴掌_ ——他的身体弹动起来再度收紧，这让佐久早发出了一阵安静的呻吟。

再然后，佐久早在他的身上舒展了身体，他的胸膛隔着衣服压上了侑的脊背，他用一只手牢牢的抓住了侑的头发，然后用力的拽了一把。侑喘息着攥紧了床单，他的喉管再一次赤裸得暴露在了佐久早的口唇之下，那个男人在他的身后挺动着腰臀，在甚至已经进到了根部的情况之下仍将他的性器碾至了不可思议的深度。

“哈— 哈 _啊_ ——”

“ _操_ ，你感觉很好。”佐久早低声感叹。

侑开始兴奋的颤抖，因为佐久早的唇正扫过他脖颈上那片酸胀而瘀伤的皮肤而感到欢愉与得意，他开始觉得自己像是要从此地飘走，而在这危险当中，佐久早压在他身上的重量正是唯一能将他固在床上的东西。

不过，当佐久早的吻堪堪落在他的项圈之上，当他再度开始挺动腰臀，侑突然意识到其实那些都不重要，他的身体已然被彻底折磨过了，以至于即便佐久早的性器每一下都正顶在他被刺激过头的前列腺上也都只是在让他腿间的东西软掉。可是佐久早栖在他耳边的呻吟吞没了一切，所以也许他自己的身体其实根本不需要高潮，它已在履行它应尽的责任：供给佐久早他所要的快乐。

 _这_ 就是他想要的，这就是最重要的。

伴随着侑持续的向前挺动，他的唾液坠到了衬布之上，他想让自己维持住这个深深的弓着脊背的动作，却又只感到 _心满意足_ 。

圣臣在吮上侑脖颈的同时颤抖了一下，前列腺榨精所带来的独特控制快感，其淫猥程度再加上侑身体吸吮他的方式，要是他不够小心地话这搞不好会在一分钟内结束。

侑是真的太…… _棒_ 了。

哪怕只是稍想一下，圣臣都能感到它给自己腹部带来的暖意。

他咕哝着松开了侑的头发，转而将三根手指一并插入了侑微张的唇间，侑呻吟起来，几乎是立刻开始了吮吸，就好像这他妈是他下意识的举动，圣臣用自己的身体覆盖着他，又从他上下两处的入口填满了他，他甚至因他对彻底占有自己身下这个男人的强烈渴望感到了 _惊吓_ 。

“ _小-臣——_ ”侑含着他的手指胡乱的呢喃，他宽厚的舌松松得擦着圣臣的手指。*

*:“O-mi-i-i,” 

“怎么了，侑？”圣臣喘息着问道。

侑并未立刻回答，事实上他只是在圣臣的臀撞到他的屁股上的节奏里断断续续的用他被填满了嘴发出模糊的呻吟，他的身体灼热而又顺从，肠道紧紧的吸吮着圣臣的性器，每当他插到最底的时候更会死命的腻留住他，就好像完全不想让他离去。

圣臣当然也不想离去。侑张开了嘴，让他的手指从他的口中滑落，圣臣转而摩挲起他的嘴唇。

“想要……去……”侑喘息着回答。

“哦？”圣臣从他的口中抽出自己的手指，转而探到他的身下去摸他的性器。 

侑完全是软着的。

他在意识到这点的瞬间便感到小腹一沉，这是高潮控制的又一个全新阶层——他不再是单单只用命令让侑不得高潮，而是在生理水平上做到了令他无法高潮，所以侑现在并非是在乞求许可，他是在乞求某些此刻他的身体并无法给他的东西。操。

_操。_

“哦， _侑_ 。”圣臣低声说道。

他用手捧起了侑软垂的性器，同时亲吻了他sub光裸的后颈，他拥抱着他，同时提高了抽插的速度，享受着自侑的唇间坠出的，每一句静谧的呻吟。又几下顶弄之后侑喘息起来，同时更将他的脸转向了圣臣，此刻他的双眼半闭而嘴唇微张，圣臣低吼了一声，直接凑过去亲吻了他，他迫切的渴望着这个。他们的唇舌是松松得贴到了一起，而圣臣咽下了自侑口中传出的轻微呜咽，就好像这都还不够。

他用自己的手掌包裹着侑的性器撸动，又用手指反复得施加着逗弄，即使这不会有长期影响也没关系。侑的挣扎带动了锁链的震响，微弱的金属摩擦声中，他的肩胛贴紧了圣臣的胸膛。

“把屁股翘起来。”圣臣的呼吸洒进了侑的口中，他自己的性器正在随着边缘的接近而愈发快速的弹动，侑呻吟着，一边颤抖一边向他迎去，“好孩子。”

在他的唇边他感到侑的啜泣，他一边松开侑的性器一边将双肘撑到床上，他想要尽可能多的影响力。

“臣-臣， _操——_ ”

“你就要让我去了。”圣臣喘息。

床头板正在吱嘎作响。

侑发出了又一阵近乎绝望的渴望声息，他向后挺起腰身，那紧绷的吸力几乎使圣臣感到难以呼吸。

“ _求你……_ ”

圣臣有些恶意的笑了，他在侑的喘息里边啃咬他的下唇边用气音说道，“嗯，你想要是吗？你感觉就他妈的这—么—好——”*

*:Feel so—fucking—good—

片刻之后他便放弃了言语，转而在他从侑饥渴的身体上所取得欢愉里贴着侑的脸颊喘息，而又两下抽动之后圣臣越过了边缘，他紧拥住侑，一边将脸埋入侑的颈间一边感受着高潮席卷一切的汹涌浪涛。

他在这个姿势里耗费了绝对超出必要的时间，一边倾听着侑打着颤的呼吸一边等待着高潮的褪去，他始终紧紧的压着侑赤裸的身体。在这个姿势里，侑血管的脉搏就在他的唇下跳动。在额外纵容自己又多享受了几秒之后，圣臣愉快的叹息了一声，开始甩脱这份沉醉并着手帮侑拆去他被链在床头板上的手铐缚住的手腕。

现在，是时候该照顾下他的sub了。

最初的时候，侑先是感到温暖。

尽管并不确定转变何时发生，但它的确很快就降临在了他的身上，然后热意迅速退去，没过多久侑就开感到无比的……寒冷。

他侧躺在床，缓慢恢复的头脑能够听见浴室里水龙头运转的声音，在他的身上正盖着一条熟悉的羊毛毯子，而身下则是一条粗糙的帆布床单，他动了动，在睁眼的同时听到了衬布之下塑料摩擦的怪异杂音。

床上的另一处地方是一滩湿迹，远比他想象的要来的更大，望着这个让他的内脏沉坠下去，他仍能感觉到那种残留在他膝上的湿意。

侑颤抖起来，他的体温正在因为某些他自己都不明白的理由骤然下跌，他们甚至没用任何带有痛感的玩法，但是突然之间他感到自己的心上多出了一个弹孔，那被掏空的位置在瞬息之内就灌满了冷意，他的下半身感觉也很奇怪：他是软着没错，但却又一点都没有感到满足，甚至于他此刻正酸疼不已的腰臀感觉也很空虚，通常情况下，他明明应该感到满足。

诚然他在过程里感觉良好，也成功的克制住了他的不安，但是现在，突然之间，他感到自己是…… _被使用了_ 。这个念头令他震惊的眨了眨眼，无数次的，佐久早会 _使用_ 他一直是种如梦似幻的罪恶源泉，其间有着无数明媚的快感——

但是现在，快感消失了。

他感到空虚，即便他的耳朵仍能听到佐久早在浴室里清洗的声音也无济于事，那是种强烈的孤独。

他紧紧得用双臂环住了自己，绝望的想要抵御那滚滚而来的阴云，但他失败了，他不能撒谎说他之前就没感到那近在迟尺的失落，但是他先前想……他想着要是他们继续的话……

床单又一次在他的身下起皱——那被他弄脏了的一次性用品——侑开始感到恶心。

这太 _丢人_ 了。

突然之间，对于佐久早很快就会重新回到房间并帮自己清理身体的想象就化为了攫住他咽喉的疯狂恐惧，被佐久早在过程里看到这幅样子就已经够糟糕了——他就是团完全无法自控的可悲混乱，而如果说那时还有性欲可能充当唯一能抑制佐久早厌恶的东西，那么现在他又还有什么？现在一切都结束了，侑不想在他的眼中沦为某种悲惨绝望的，被使用殆尽的物品。

这个念头驱使他站了起来，即便他甚至还没厘清到底发生了什么。

他跌跌撞撞的迈向房门，突然就陷入了只有对抗和逃跑两种选择的窘状，他穿过门厅，闯进他先前洗澡而眼下正空着的客浴，他带来的东西都放在那里，他狂乱而粗暴的换上他往常准备了给过程结束后穿的舒适衣物，但是那种感觉却并未如他所希望的一样随着他皮肤被遮蔽的事实而缓缓消失，他仍在恐惧来自佐久早的评判与注视。*

*:the fear of being seen and judged

现在他已经选择了逃跑，这更夸大了被佐久早逮住然后质问的恐怖，他要如何解释这种行为上的偏差呢？他怎能解释说他不想被他清理或者触碰——坐在沙发上为那个才刚把他撕成碎片的男人呈现他的想法无异于暴露他病态而自私的内核——那可以用几乎话就彻底摧毁一切的部分——冲着他不想被看见的那人？  
  
不，不行，他必须得离开这里。

当佐久早注意到侑已经不在卧室的时候他已经穿好了大衣，他将背包甩上肩膀，正在将脚蹬进靴子。

“侑？”他听见他问。

他感到自己喉管的紧缩，就好像它们已经变成了一根麦秆，他站在玄关处听着脚步从门厅传来，因为自己心跳的恐怖速度而感到了吓人的昏厥可能。

“侑，你在——”

他抓紧了门把，在猛然拉开大门的同时他甚至清楚的看见了自由，现在他所需要做到的一切就只是确保佐久早不会跟着他，他感到混乱和大脑的嗡鸣，生存的本能在他的唇间催出了谎言。

“治来电话了，情况稍微有点急，虽然大家都没事但情况很急，抱歉！”

他的声音没有打颤还真是个小型的奇迹，那句不请自来的 _抱歉_ 从他的齿间滑落，却也没带出太多违和的信息，紧跟着他关上门向着走廊走去，不肯回头哪怕一瞬。

他没有等待电梯，而是立刻走向了楼梯，可在他的脚迈上第一节台阶之前泪水就顺着他的脸滑了下去，接着他开始意识到自己的行为到底有多愚蠢，于是抽泣声跟着响了起来——他可能把一切都搞砸了。

他抬起手，开始用自己的掌根擦拭眼泪，而到了这个时候他才意识到自己仍还戴着手铐，他的脖子上也仍还拴着那个厚厚的黑色项圈。侑喘了口气，随即便开始拼命的扒扯它们，不顾一切的想要把它们弄下来然后藏进自己的包里。

“操，”他咒骂着，用肩膀生硬地顶开了通往停车场的大门，“ _操。_ ”

开车回家的路上他的视野始终朦胧，这可能——不，这 _肯定_ 就是很不安全，过程带来的影响仍在他的脑中蹒跚，尽管并非醉酒却也绝对差不了太多，泪水不间断的模糊着他的视线，他不得不反复擦拭好确保自己能看见一部分的道路，他只是想回 _家_ 。他想回家，想待在他自己的床上，然后蒙上被子，确保没有任何人能看见他。

但就连回家也没他先前想象的那么好用。

除开最初跨过门槛时侑所感到的轻松，此刻他的脑中已经俨然失去了想要追寻的目标，现在已经没有任何东西能保护他免受由自己的想法所组成的来自四面八方的漩涡的攻击了，他磕绊着脱掉了自己的衣服，转身便走进了浴室，他把水温尽可能得开高，徒劳的想要阻止他自身的颤抖。

他需要清理，谢天谢地他在佐久早能够帮他清理之前就跑了——他好 _恶心_ 。

沐浴让他的感觉稍好了一点，但那只是很短暂的‘好’，尤其是当他推开浴室的门并迅速接触到来自房间正厅的清冷空气之时，那种寒意舔舐着他赤裸的皮肤。他匆忙得擦干身体，又穿上了一身干净的运动装，然后便开始在抽屉里翻找他最厚实的一双袜子。

只一个澡就抽空了他全部的精力。只不过是从浴室走到他自己的床，这么短的路上他就令人震惊的差点绊倒了三次——他的肢体沉得吓人。侑跌跌撞撞得给自己又拿了一些东西——一杯冰水，一堆纸巾——然后才心怀感激的退回床上，当他将被褥拉上肩膀的时候，他仍在抽泣着擦着眼泪。

 _操_ ，他之前是在想……他之前是以为要是他做的够好，要是他做到佐久早想要的一切并受住所有他应当给予的东西的话那么佐久早可能就会……

但是，在看见自己的这些做法之后，佐久早又到底为什么会想要和一个像自己这样的人在一起呢？太恶心了， _太恶心了_ ，他只是想象着佐久早之前看到的画面便感到皮肤起皱，他在他的面前到底是表现的有多不知廉耻啊。他攥着被子的手越收越紧，最后干脆将之直接拉过了头顶，他甚至不确定他到底还想不想再见 _人_ 了。

当侑再一次睁开眼睛的时候，他的公寓里一片漆黑。半睡半醒之间的短暂晕眩赋予了他转瞬的平静，但当他拿起手机确定时间的时候他的意识重新苏醒，裹挟着洪流般的可怕回忆。

现在是凌晨四点，他们今天下午会有训练，但是此刻的侑根本无法想象出自己走出公寓面对他人的场景——尤其是面对佐久早。他的手机里有一些新收到的短信，但是他没有费心阅读，他只是再度闭上了眼，祈求没有意识的睡眠能够重新降临。

侑第二次醒来的时候，天光已经大亮了。这一回他下了床——他不得不爬起来小便，但是很快的他又重新爬回了床上，带着他再度灌满的水杯，他拉紧了窗帘。他现在很饿，却又一点没有弄些吃的的想法，眼下他的公寓里也没有任何听上去还成的食物存在，他就是在这种窘境中忍住了泪水。

或许他应该用外卖软件叫点吃的，他这样想着抓过手机，这才终于看见了那些短信。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>希望一切都好，要是有我能帮到的东西请告诉我。  
>>治那边还好吗？*  
>>要是你平安到家了的话请告诉我。

*:Is Osamu-san okay?原文里sks对治的称呼是用了san这个敬语的……但是平辈的话应当……不需要……？

发件时间表明每条之间都相隔了数个小时。

侑是真的糟糕透了。

显然，佐久早想要当一个优秀的dom但侑却甚至不能在疯狂不安的开车跑掉之后回他的短信，他至少该做点回应。

他敲出了一条简单的短信，麻木的移动着他敲在屏幕上的手指，随后他又给福斯特教练发送了一条类似的谎言，当他做完这些的时候，他又从佐久早那儿收到了一条短信。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>了解，很高兴你告诉我，还有，要是你有什么要帮忙的就告诉我。

眼泪又不受控的淌了下来——他想相信这句子字面上所有的价值，偏偏却又清楚它不过是一句出于礼貌与责任的托辞——这很伤人，他强迫自己又打出两个短句，然后按下了发送。

 **发件人：** 宫侑  
>>谢了，小臣。

终于他做完了这些，恶心感泛了上来，他甚至不再感到哪怕一起饥饿——在他得以克服这些并强迫自己从床上起来之前，他再度坠进了断断续续的睡眠。

等到侑清醒到有足够的动力起床并给自己弄点能吃的东西的时候，已经是星期一的下午了。

他胡乱的吃了点东西，再度回床的时候便已经忘记了自己到底吃了些什么，他整个人都没有哪怕一丝一毫的力气。他脱掉自己内衣以外的衣物，重新滑到了被窝里。

侑想要睡觉，但是从窗帘缝隙照进的光线穿透了他的眼帘，迫使他始终维持着痛苦的清醒。

他被自己的意识夹在中央，无数纷杂的念头周而复始的攻击着他，而且不遗余力。

训练马上就要开始了，错过它的愧疚正在侑的心中旋转，但是他也真的无法想象说佐久早会想见他——起码不是在他发现自己的说了谎之后。他将不会停留，不会再继续他们眼下正在做的事情，在内心深处，侑清楚这就是他自己的基点。某种意义上，他的生活质量很大程度上取决于他在事情的真相崩溃前能令自己无视的时长：人们不会想和他待在一起。

他的父亲甚至没给他一个机会就离开了，他一定是在侑的身上看到了什么，才会在和他们的母亲在一起了数年之后又在双胞胎诞生之时转身离开，他到底看到了什么？那个时候他是不是已经在侑的身上感到了某种扭曲而可怖的东西？他是不是已经明了过了？

但他当然也不是最后一个。在侑变得有用之前他的队友和同学们都讨厌他，早在初中之时侑就白这点，但这无关紧要——他是拥有治的。

可甚至连治都没有留下来陪他。到了最后，治也走了。

他模模糊糊的记得某个运动治疗师在他高中的最后一年里对他说的话，那时所有的一切都正在疯狂的膨胀里变得硕大不堪，治不会再打排球的事实，前来接触他的球探和他必得做出的关于未来的决定，所有的一切汇聚成为最最巅峰的压力，使他觉得自己行将崩塌，就是在那个时候那个治疗师对他说了很多的话，那些话语在那时给了他帮助，让他得以平静下来温和面对治的决定，让他感到对即将到来的未来胸有成竹。

但现在，那感觉上却太遥远了。

侑把枕头翻到了仍还干燥的那面，用指甲掐着自己的手臂。

难道佐久早也想离开他真的很令人震惊嘛？答案是否定的，他一开始就说明过这不会是种长期的关系，所以又一次的，侑是因为有用而被接纳、忍耐下来。

“为什么？”第一次的，侑在黑暗中小声呢喃，“为什么你不要我呢？为什么就是没人想要我呢？”

他的大脑给出了太多答案。

周二一早治就去了侑的公寓，这是一周当中他唯一让别人代他开店的那天，而侑在下午或晚上之前也少有比赛或者训练，所以周二就自然得变成了他们每周固定的会面日期。

虽然不完全符合他的性格，但是这周治就是忘记了在头天晚上给侑发短信确定细节，所以当他今早在喝咖啡的时候给侑发的短信完全没收到回音的时候他并没怎么惊讶，那头没有日间工作的懒散蠢猪搞不好还在睡觉呢，因此，治按照惯例去饭团宫露了个脸以确保一切都在正常运转，然后就抓了半打饭团亲自上门去了。

他用他早早记熟的密码进入了侑公寓所在的大楼，然后用同样的方式打开了侑的电子门锁。他脱掉鞋子，一边摆弄着他店里的塑料袋子一边将大衣在玄关挂好，他穿过黑暗的门厅走进正厅——室内的昏暗并不怎么令他惊讶。

“给我起床，你个笨蛋。”治说着径直走进了厨房，“我还给你带了吃的，你身为职业运动员却这样利用我这个可怜的穷苦店主的慷慨，咱妈会——”

就在这时治终于摸到了电灯开关，房间被照亮的瞬间，他终于意识到有什么事情不对。

首先，侑的厨房整个乱成一团，但他俩早在还很小的年纪就明白烹饪之后该怎么收拾，虽说治倒也承认真实情况是他俩会就着‘ _我烧饭你洗碗_ 下次再换’的话题互相推诿而非一锤定音，总的来说，治不会 _弄脏_ 什么东西，但在杂乱比较规整的时候他也能够忍受，但与他不同，侑他总是相当的…… _挑剔_ 。

他们少年时期的争执里有很多都始自治留在地上的袜子或者拉在侑床上的杂志，这些东西会触发他孪生兄弟任性的怒火，所以，半剩不剩的快手菜品，不单出现在水槽而更是散落在台面上的脏污盘子和用过的厨具，这一切都很是奇怪。

他看向侑床上那个新鲜隆起的形状，一绺金发从被子底下冒了出来，治觉得他听到了一些诸如‘ _哦操今天是周二_ ’的字句正从那边传来。

“是的，今天是周二，”治在侑起身的同时说道，“你昨晚是有派对还是怎样？”

侑坐了起来，他赤裸的胸膛呈现在了治的眼前——他的颈侧挂着一片超级明显的，正在褪色的巨大吻痕，一个恐怖的念头出现在了治的脑海。

“噢，该死，拜托告诉我那边就你一个。”

治最不想要的就是再有颗头从那张床上探起。他昨晚才闭店，他的精力可不够他应付这个。

但是，他最不 _期待_ 的，却是侑像被人揍了一样畏缩着退开，然后全副表情都当着他的面整个垮掉。他的嘴撅了起来，眉头深深的皱着，而眼中则溢满了泪水。

“我他妈总是一个，治！”侑大喊着，将某件黄灿灿毛茸茸的东西整个朝治砸了过去，但治在脸被砸到之前拦截了它，“你他妈明明知道的，不是吗？”

“你他妈在搞什么？”治在闹明白这里该死的到底发生过什么之前就下意识的脱口而出，室内的活力一下就从零飙到了六十。

他低头看向自己的手，那是一只狗狗形状的纸巾盒，这个盒子是他们妈妈在他们高一那年一起得了重感冒的时候给他俩买的，一人一只，刚好一对，尽管治不大确定自己的那只现在在哪，但他还能肯定自己的那只是灰色的。但显然侑有着保留他那只的足够深情。

现在治有了个半截子的推论，或许侑是被某个人给抛弃了，而那个人治还没能完全了解，但这点很不像侑，他看着侑无意识的抬手擦拭自己的眼角，又在摸到从那里溢出的眼泪时如同被烧着一般猛然抽回自己的手掌，他盯着它，满脸迷惑。

“这他妈怎么回事？为什么我停不下来——”

侑下了床，却差点没把自己磕到床头柜上，他的台灯咔哒一声滚下地来，令他在站正之前先咒骂出声，他伸手从地上拽了一件毛衣，看上去却几乎再度摔倒，等他重新抬头的时候他的表情看似镇静了些许，然而 _更多的_ 泪水暴露了他，它们纷纷从他的脸颊坠下。治觉得自己的下巴就快掉了。

“你到底 _怎么_ 了？”

侑忿忿得瞪了他一眼，挺身走向浴室，“只是有点不舒服，行嘛！”

“侑——”

治想要拦住他，但侑却任性地闪进了浴室并摔上了门，不过治还是得以仔细看了一眼他的脸，一双通红的眼睛，附带一对黑眼圈。

妈的搞什么，他是病了吗？

浴室的门在他的眼前封闭，他回到厨房，从柜子里翻了只温度计出来——侑走出浴室的同时他就准备好了。现在侑已经不再在哭了，但从他嘴角的轻颤来看他还是随时都可能再哭起来，治在侑张嘴想要抗议的同时捏住了他的鼻子，然后直接把温度计塞到了他的舌头底下。

温度计放好之后侑似乎妥协了少许，他们就那样站在浴室门口无声的瞪视对方，等着温度计所需的测量时间的结束，这时候侑的眼角又淌出了些许泪水，他愤怒的擦掉了它们。测量完毕，哔哔声起，治从侑的嘴里拉出温度计——他允许了他双胞胎兄弟的离去，侑跺着脚踩过门厅的声音不断得传进他的耳里。

他低头看向温度计上的读数，他从店里拿来的塑料袋似乎正在发出轻响，然而那数字却让他胃里一沉。

36•8℃，一点发热的迹象都没有。

一个新的推论开始在他的脑中成型——他做了个深呼吸，冷静，他必须得保持冷静，他得做出正确的处理。

治径直走回了正厅，发觉侑已经重新倒回了床上，他侧身躺着，两手各抓一只饭团，然而眼神却是空茫的，他就是只是在看着，而已。那只狗狗形状的纸巾盒也被夹在他的胳膊里。治的担忧增加了，但他也并未掩饰自己脸上浮出的厌恶表情，他抓过一只水杯，灌满之后端到了侑的床边。

在走过去的路上，有件东西引起了治的注意。考虑到那刺眼的颜色，正常情况下它应当立刻就从大背景里凸显出来，但有鉴于自己现在心烦意乱的程度，治觉得他没有立刻发现是很有理由的。

不过现在治发现了它，这让他的脚步趔趄了一下，那件挂在侑洗衣篮边的明亮的黄绿色上衣，他甚至无需通过从那衣服上叠起的缝隙里漏出的那两个读作‘ _久早’_ 的音节就能看出它属于谁。

好吧，起码这也回答了他一个问题，尽管治并不确定这是不是和他当前的困境相关，但根据治自己的推断，侑从这个赛季开始就在和他队里的某个人秘密交往——就算不是交往也差不太多——在治所列的嫌疑人名单里佐久早的位置十分靠后，可治也明白自己几乎就不了解这个男人，但不管怎样，这都是一个机会。

侑的秘密之一会知道他的其余秘密——这个猜想是很合理的。

起码是为了这迫在眉睫的未来，一个计划在治的脑中浮现了出来，在和侑对证之前他需要更多的信息。

他走到床边，把水放到了床头柜上。

“要是你病了你就该多喝热水，”治说着，突然抓起侑的被角盖住了他的脑袋、饭团和其他一切，他无视了随之而来的抗议挣扎，“这就是你朝人砸东西的下场。”

紧跟着，就在侑的头被他蒙住的短暂瞬间，治从床头柜上摸走了他兄弟的手机塞进了口袋。

他甚至没等到侑从被子里完全脱身就转身走向了门口。

“有雇员发短信给我，我要去回个电话。”治撒谎道。

他径直走向公寓之外的走廊，没有理会侑正在嘟囔的东西，朝着防火门他走了一会儿，直到绝大多数的公寓门都被他绕开之后他才从口袋里取出了侑的手机，他把它举到了脸前。

身为同卵双胞胎的好处之一就是他是这世界上某部手机的黑客精英，他通过刷脸成功完成了解锁。

治无视了侑收到的短信，他还没担忧到要大量侵犯侑隐私的程度——更别说他还不确定那些垃圾到时候会需要他找哪种大脑漂洗剂用来遗忘，这可是他一贯的担忧。所以不，治只是简单的点开了侑的联系人列表，往下滑到了他想要找的名字和号码，然后毅然决然的，点了下去。

在过程结束而侑匆忙离开后的十二个小时之间圣臣给侑发了好几条短信，尽管在他清理卧室并做好上床准备的时候始终都感到焦虑不安，但有鉴于侑 _说过_ 是紧急情况所以他没收到回复这点也还算是不难理解。

可他显然还是想要回复。当然，圣臣理解要是侑是在帮治处理诸如饭团宫的地下室发大水了这样的事的话他肯定没什么空余的精力用来联系，但他却还是在换上睡衣的同时更深地皱起了眉，他百分百不 _希望_ 类似的事情发生，要是着火了呢？或者其他事情？

圣臣试图阻止自己脑海里不断冒出的可能情况和配套的应对方案，他都不确定那些事到底发没发生，要是侑起码回条信息告诉他到底发生了什么就能好点儿了。

 **收件人：** 宫侑  
>>希望一切都好，要是有我能帮到的东西请告诉我。

 **收件人：** 宫侑  
>>治那边还好吗？

他在床上躺了几个钟头，却也只是在盯着天花板发呆，某种崭新的焦虑化为了挫败感在他的胸中穿行——他们才刚刚结束，侑走的时候肯定还没有完全回到正常状态，等圣臣下到停车场去检查的时候侑的车已经不在了，诚然他明白在情况紧急的情况下他不应当期待有的车还留着但是……

他翻了个身，从床头柜上取过了他的手机。

 **收件人：** 宫侑  
>>要是你平安到家了的话请告诉我。

现在刚过凌晨两点，即便那个‘紧急情况’得到了解决也还是很可能有问题发生，侑可能会晕在治那儿，或者他家，当然还可能有其他状况，圣臣重重的叹了口。他点开了youtube，然后慢慢的，自主的用拇指在搜索框里打出了 _裱花视频_ 。

第二天一早，星期一，圣臣早早的就爬起来做起了训练的准备，此刻他的内心仍然充满了大量的焦虑，并且似乎找不到任何可以发泄的渠道，他应该打电话给侑吗？可他之前从来主动的打给侑过，他们所有的通话都是由侑发起的，通常是在他来他家的路上，那时候的侑会需要一些来自他的建议，关乎晚餐到底是吃外卖还是便利店食品。

在他得以做出决定之前他的手机响了一声，圣臣飞快的抓过手机，那种速度甚至他自己都不会承认，而当他看见侑的名字在屏幕上出现的时候，他感到了如洪水退却般的轻松。

 **发件人：** 宫侑  
>>是的治没问题，但还有点小问题要收尾所以我今天晚点可能就不过去训练了。

即便没有任何细节，单纯得知侑没在昨晚不慎跌进某条沟里便已经松开了圣臣心中始终紧绷的纽结，他心头的担忧当然仍未退却，不过侑和他的兄弟没事这点已经足够明显，所以他最好还是给侑他显然想要的隐私空间。

 **收件人：** 宫侑  
>>了解，很高兴你告诉我，还有，要是你有什么要帮忙的就告诉我。

他的手机在他系鞋带的同时又传出了一阵嗡鸣。

 **发件人：** 宫侑  
>>谢了，小臣。

他的手指轻轻的点上手机，却不确定自己该如何分类此刻他脑中的截然感受：因为收到回复而感到的轻松和仍还遮蔽他心情的忧虑。他又做了一个深呼吸，这一次要来得更沉稳些，他对自己发誓说姑且就先放一天，他得给侑他所需要的空间。

理论上这是个不错的计划，并且也让圣臣过好了他的周一，但是当他们的训练在周二轮空的时候他发现自己又开始焦躁了起来，他一大清早就开始了锻炼，裹得严严实实的跑去他大阪公寓附近一个覆满雪泥的公园里慢跑，现在还是下雪的季节，但过去的一周里他们经历了一阵反常的回温，在他的肺被冷空气灼伤之前，这为圣臣融出了足够他慢跑的道路。

他回到公寓以后立刻洗了个澡，当他听见自己的手机在卧室响起的时候他才只穿了一条短裤，头发也还没有擦干。

圣臣立刻朝自己的手机走去，他真心期待那通电话来自古森，或者他的妈妈，或者某位他一直想要在本周额外多安排一次理疗的训练师——他觉得他的左膝有点扭伤。但是，尽管如此，当他看见屏幕上侑的名字的时候，他的眼睛还是瞪大了。

他一把用拇指按上接听，然后飞快的将之举到了耳边。

“侑，一切都还好吗？”

停顿，一个感觉上远比实际要长的停顿，然后对面的声音开始说话，那个声音听上去有些熟悉，但却肯定不是侑。

“不，事实上我不是侑，抱歉。”

“治？”圣臣问道，他立刻认出了说话的那人，“为什么是你在打电话，侑还好吗？”

在他自身的迷惑面前，他做了很大的努力好保持自己声线的平静。

“我不知道，我是说，他现在不在医院里或者类似……我打电话来就是为了这个，”治说着，他听起来有些古怪的不情不愿，这模棱两可的答案令圣臣的心脏紧绷了起来，到底怎么回事？

“我有个问题问你。”治说。

“什么？”

又一阵停顿，圣臣费尽了力气也没听见电话线那头有传来声音，他试图思考，但是耳道里却灌满了他自己的心跳。

“一个……我觉得你可能知道答案的问题，”圣臣听见了一声叹息，就好像治正在拼命为自己鼓劲一样，“我的兄弟是在吸毒吗？”

不管圣臣之前到底有何猜测， _这_ 也绝对不是他期待的问题，他的眉毛皱了起来，手指则绕进了他挂在脖子上的毛巾，他的眼睛紧盯着床罩。

“你为什么要问我这个？”

“怎么说呢，你高中的队服在他的洗衣篮里，这让我最终猜出了他这整个赛季究竟是在和谁偷偷摸摸的约会。”治说道，这又是个圣臣毫无准备的句子，他不确定自己该为治已经发现他和侑一直都在……见面的事实感到哪种情绪，更别说治先前显然并不知情，不过，这并没有将他从困惑的漩涡中解救出来，事实上，治的解释只是让他愈发困惑了起来。

“然后，我觉得要是有人知道他在空闲的时候都做了些什么的话，那个人只可能是他的……嗯，你懂的。”

圣臣用手指揉着自己的额头，强迫自己晚点再想治知道他和侑在见面到底意味着什么，他肯定还错过了什么东西，他坐到了自己的床边。

“我不知……我不否认侑和我在球场之外也会见面，但是这两天里发生了什么我也并不清楚，”圣臣挫败得说道，然后他顿了顿，思考着该如何继续。通常来讲他不会提供太多的信息，但是此刻电话那头的人是治，圣臣能肯定他是好心，至少对侑而言绝对是，“周日晚上他到过我的公寓里，但是很快就突然离开了，他说你跟他讲家里出了点儿急事，之后我给他发了短信，但是他暗示说状况还没解决所以我不知——”

“ _操他妈的_ ，侑他个——”治插话进来，圣臣迅速重新调整了重点。

“发生什么事了吗？你打这个电话肯定得有原因，侑说你给他打了电话是假的吗？”

“没错，那个混蛋在撒谎，不过我恐怕和你一样不知道 _原因_ ，”治低声说着，圣臣听见他深吸了口气，又一阵停顿之后他似乎也接纳了圣臣的善意，他继续开口道，“今天早上我去了他家，他现在整个就是一团糟，都快中午了他还在他乌漆麻黑的公寓里睡着……我就简单的打了个招呼然后他就开始哭了，他的住处乱得就好像这两天里他除了吃跟睡什么都没做似的，我量了他的体温好判断他有没有发烧，但是结论是他没有……所以，除了毒品以外我不知道我还能想到什么东西了，可卡因？摇头丸？我不太了解这些但这如果不是吸毒过量那我真不知——”

突然之间圣臣清醒的意识到到底发生了什么，这使得他没能听清治最后的句子，诚然他还没有搞懂所有事情，更不知道侑周日晚上到底为什么要走，但是他已经准确的想通了原因。

“他……他没在吸毒。”圣臣最终说道，他不太确定治到底有没有说完，但是这些话已经自动的脱口而出。

“怎么？”治说道，“就像你之前见过他那样似的？”*

*:Like you’ve never seen him do ‘em?说实话不太确定是不是我现在译出的意思，但治说这句的口音影响太重不太能完全反推出正确的发音，姑且就按照逻辑私自改动了一下💦

“不，我没有，但我的意思是说我觉得我知道他现在会是这幅样子的原因到底是什么，不是宿醉，不是神经衰弱也不是戒断反应。”圣臣说道，尽管他觉得其实也很接近了。

不过，不管怎么说那都不是因为毒品，所以虽然他已经备好了一系列谎话他也还是相当清白。

他很想缓解治所感到的恐惧，但这 _绝不_ 代表他有权告知侑的 _双胞胎兄弟_ 到底侑这个赛季到底都做了些什么，因此他必须得撒点小谎来让治平静，而在那之后，侑能亲自选择到底要不要对他说出真相。

“那那是什么？”治追问道。

“一种病毒引起的症状反应，不是所有疾病都会让人发热的，几周前我也有过类似状况——过度的疲劳确实可能让情绪爆炸，我们有个教练也会这样。”圣臣说道，尽可能模糊着自己的表述。

“哈啊，”治应了声，“真的？”

“真的。”圣臣用自己最无法破译的自然腔调作答。

沉默又一次蔓延了开来。

“好吧，现在我开始觉得这一切都有点蠢了，”治最终承认，“抱歉打扰到你，佐久早。”*

*:Sakusa-san

“没关系，你只是在担心侑。”

“虽然他真的蠢的可以，但我猜我还是该多给他点信任，他那么在乎排球，不可能用毒品这类蠢事把它毁了，”治思索着，继续说道，“不管怎样，要是他好点了的话我会告——”

“我可以给他找点药，一会儿我亲自送去，”圣臣打断了治的发言，他得过去，“要是你要回店里的话食物和其他需要的东西我也能一并带去。”

希望治的日程繁忙到能够发挥作用，圣臣祈祷着，要是侑的兄弟也在的话想要帮到侑就会变的很难，他没法解释到底发生过什么。

“你确定？我没想到会是你们，”治说着，然后又哼了一声，圣臣没有打断他，也没问他这话到底是什么意思，现在有更重要的事情需要处理，“我应该过去的……你确定那真的只是某种奇怪的病……”*

*:weird bug

“保证没问题。”圣臣肯定道。

“好吧，”治回答，“你有他家大门的密码吗？我一会儿把访问码发你省的他到时候又睡了，他感觉上不会清醒太久。”

“谢谢你。”

“不，我才是该谢谢你。”治说道，“你知道的，你跟我想象的很不一样。”

再一次的，圣臣想不出自己该说些什么，他已经从梳妆台上抓过衣服准备动身了。

“要是情况和我想的不一样的话我会告诉你的，”圣臣回答，“但我肯定他很快就会好起来的。”

只要自己能够采取措施的话，他就会的。

侑是被敲门声吵醒的。

尽管并不确定自己是在何时入睡，但眼下他的公寓里除了来自他床头的灯光整个都是一团漆黑，他困倦的扫了一眼四周：他的手机屏上闪着两条消息提示，但真正吸引了他眼球的却是一张放在桌边的纸，它感觉上是从他用来写购物清单的笔记本里撕出来的。

他伸手抓过了它，随即便认出了治的笔迹。

‘ _我得去工作了，所以我给你那位‘他不是我男朋友’的同志（或者随便你怎么称呼他吧）打了电话，他说你现在是病了而且他会给你带药来，我等闭店之后再过来考察。_ ’

侑眨了眨眼，他又听见了一阵轻轻的敲门，他的头脑感觉上还和他周日晚上回家时一样迟钝，他甚至没厘清那句子的意思。

在他搞明白那段留言之前，电子锁被打开的哔哔声已经传来，但这对他没有任何帮助，因为有他密码的人只有治和他们的妈妈，但是他们的妈妈很少造访而治从不敲门。

“侑？”

_噢。_

好吧，‘他不是我男朋友’这说法倒是比治所知道的更为准确。

侑的第一反应是立刻把毯子拉过头顶然后直接整个藏起来，而第二反应——就和他过去两天最突出的状态一样——就是开始大哭。

但是最终他到底什么都没有做出，他就只是震惊的躺在床上听着对方的脚步接近，背朝走道。

“侑……？”佐久早又一次低沉的开口，他现在离得更近了。

他感到一只手轻柔得落上了自己的肩膀，这让他忍不住的想要瑟缩，他想蜷起身体，缩成一团，但是好吧，就让他假装自己已经睡着，或者假装自己已经死掉，或者任何，任何可以让他免于面对此刻的东西。

“你为什么在这里？”侑问道，他的声音被暗淡的房间衬得寂静。

从他窗帘缝里透进来的光线来看现在还是中午，但是从昨天早上开始他就把它们给拉紧了，他觉得自己除了睡觉以外什么都再做不了。

“治给我打了电话。”佐久早说道，谢天谢地他没有再碰他了，“他在你这看到了我的衣服，然后就想我可能会知道为什么你感觉不对，我觉得这是低潮，而且是很糟糕的那种，侑。”

又一次的，没有任何夸张征兆，侑的眼睛又开始落泪，他感到湿意一点点的在他的脸颊和枕头之间扩散开来，他紧紧的抱着自己狗狗形状的纸巾盒子，他之前显然就是抱着它睡的，手指则攥进了他先前穿上的毛衣。

“该死的不是。”

“你为什么不——”

“所以你到底为什么在这里？”侑打断了他。

一阵很长的停顿，佐久早这措手不及的反应令侑感到了一阵短暂的辩白，但是很快的他的感觉就变糟了，因为佐久早根本什么 _错_ 都没有，是他自己搞砸了一切。

“我是来帮你的，治说根本没有什么紧急情况……虽然我知道你当时那么着急离开一定有你自己的理由，”佐久早说道，显然他正在努力得让自己的说法听起来不像一句指责，即便那根本不像他的性格，就算到了现在他也还是相当一个优秀的dom的，“但是在一个那样的过程之后没有aftercare就结束很有可能会导致——”

“不是……”侑再度截断了他的话头，他感觉自己身上的毯子得有一百磅重，再这样下去他会忍不住要说出真相的，“虽然我猜这没什么用……但是，不管怎样，这恐怕都是会发生的。”

大量的泪水滑过了侑先前没有表情的脸孔，他的大脑已经清楚的认知了他必须得做的事实，但他的身体却仍在反抗……低潮真的很奇怪。

“侑？你到底在……” 

侑翻过了身，却同时用一只胳膊挡住了自己的眼睛，他不应该背朝着佐久早说这个的，但他却也同样不能看他，要是他看了他，那他的决心恐怕就会崩溃的。倒不是说在他们周日和眼下的这些之后佐久早还会有很多玩法想跟他试之类的，但是这样的话，起码这是结束在他自己的力量之下。

他咬了咬嘴唇，然后是自己的牙，但再然后他就感到了脱力。

“我不能再做这个了。”

_我不能再做这个了_ 。明白无误的，这些词语在圣臣的脑海当中化作了回声，他皱着眉张开了嘴，然后又重新合上。

“什么？”

或许他是误解了侑的意思，这个句子很简单但是它们的指代却没有很明……

“我不能再当你的sub了。”侑说，他的胳膊还挡在脸上。

圣臣吞咽了一下，不由自主的往自己的脚踝上倒了一下，他这会儿正跪在侑的床边，某些无法辨明的情绪开始渗进他的身体，他没能正确的 _处理_ 这个。

“为什么？”他问道，听起来甚至像个孩子，不论什么理由侑当然都有权力叫停，他 _清楚_ 这个，可是他觉得自己至少，至少也该有知道那个理由的权力，“是因为我做了什么吗？”

他的大脑一片混乱，正努力的试图立刻回想起他们最近过程的所有细节，他是不是在某些地方搞砸了？可侑看起来是享受他们过去所做的事的，他在侑身上施加的东西看起来都只是他们融洽关系里的又一个象征，他是不小心越界了吗？现在他们在过程前后待在一起的时间更多了，可是圣臣以为那也是被侑喜爱的，当然这不是他 _通常_ 会和自己的sub建立的关系，但他们又不是只有dom和sub的关系，他们还是队友，他从没觉得这会有那么奇怪——

“不是的，小臣，你什么都没做错，我知道你的脑子快冒烟了，冷静。”侑说道，声音比以往都要无神。*

*:flat

“那是……为了什么？”

侑又叹了口气。

“我不能 _只是_ 单纯的当你的sub……那对我来说太难了，我的脑子会很乱的毕竟我……我喜欢你。”*

*:It hurts too much, messes with my head when… when I like ya.

圣臣又往后坐了一点。

_噢。_

这……很难调和。出于某些原因，他只是纯粹的没有料到这个，长期的亲密行为会使人们发展出对彼此的感情，这点并不奇怪但……他从没想过侑也会这样，也从没在他运动生涯最巅峰的时候担忧过这点。

再者……

“我没想……可你还在和别人约会。”圣臣说道，这大概全无帮助。

但是，这偏偏就是圣臣脑海里最鲜明的事情，就那么几星期前侑还带着满脖子来自他人的瘀伤参加了训练。

“天啊，臣君，就看那么一两次电影，”侑说着，“我想要把你从我的脑袋里赶出去，而且我告诉过你了，就只有那一个家伙，我意识到对你的喜欢让我的状态变的很糟然后我就觉得我或许可以……提醒下我自己和别人在一起的感觉……我觉得我可能只是太专注于sub了你懂吗？”

圣臣不知道自己该说些什么，他现在感觉很蠢，毕竟，就在他刚刚开始和侑尝试的时候，他也不是没有做过类似的事情。他沉默了一会儿，而侑继续开口，“不管怎样，那就是一团巨大的混乱而且完全没用，就只是让我变的更想要你，”侑的声音已经彻底失却了伪装，他的手攥成了拳，而另一则在他躺卧着的情况下冲他自己打着模糊不明的手势，“至于之后，现在我根本没法把我对你的感觉和我们的过程分开，那就只是让我更清楚的联想到那些我想要却没法拥有的东西——约会，亲吻，单纯因为假期就，就把你带回兵库……所有那些该死的浪漫情节，因为这个我已经错过一次训练了……我—我就只是……”

现在他的另一只手也抬起来了，他开始用他的掌根按着他的眼睛，侑这幅心碎的样子令圣臣感到胸口发疼，目睹这一切却被指为无能为力令圣臣心烦意乱，即便他已经在全力理解侑的言辞。

“所以，你不能在没有浪漫关系的情况下继续当我的sub，”他勒令自己说道，清楚这个句子里没再留出任何可被误解的空间，“那就是你想要的。”

侑点了点头。

这并非某种固有的玩法或者他身为一个dom所能履行的行为，所以说当他注意到侑在追寻着什么的时候他的确是对的，他只是找错了方向，他太蠢了。

然后，就因为他没能把这些要点正确的连接起来，现在他们终于落到了这步田地，他终于开始理解侑话语中隐含的意思：侑不想再和他……了。*

*:Atsumu wants to stop seeing him.英语里的see可以表示交往/约会/长期和某人待在一起，但体感这个句子里不翻出实意会比较动人，所以……

而他…… _一点都不_ 喜欢这个。

他的脑海根本不肯放弃就让他们回到过去的想法，那种单纯的凝望着在看排球的侑的时刻——他的餐厅里不再有安静茶歇时间，他的沙发上也不再有无声的时刻，侑会裹着毯子坐在那里，他们的沉默只是为了在观看某场他们共同喜爱的比赛时被打破。

他想要这个。

但是往后这些都不会再有，侑再也不会让圣臣将他碾碎成他最原始的模样，再也不会坠入那个空间，再也不会变的仿佛只通晓欢乐痛苦以及……圣臣的名字。

他的手指抓紧了自己的裤子。

他 _不想_ 这样，更不想就这样结束。

那么，解决办法就很简单了。

“既然这样，那我们就约会吧。”在得以深思之前，圣臣脱口而出。

寂静笼罩了一切，侑似乎直接停止了呼吸，但是再然后他终于抽开了脸上的胳膊，那双水汽弥漫的金色眼瞳暴露出来，它们瞪得很大，仍然被泪水染得湿润，他的眼泪并未停止流淌，但是此刻他的眼里已经溢满了震惊。

“什么？”

“要是你不想在没有约会的情况下继续我们之前在做的，那我们就约会啊。”圣臣重复，他不确定侑到底是在困惑哪一部分，他正在努力克制自己心中的烦扰。

侑的眉毛和圣臣一样皱了起来。

“我又不是什么你把约会投放进去就迟早会掉出绳缚的自贩机，小臣，我想要的是全部，我要在你身边醒来的机会，还要和你共度未来的可能，我要的是一段真正的关系，但你 _不会_ 的——你说过，说过很多次了。”

“我说的是我不 _追求_ 那个，我不明白为什么处在我们这种身份下的人要那么急迫的追求这个，但情况随时都在变化，事物也一直在自然发展，我也明白人们都有不同的需求和欲望，而要是这就是你需要的那我没问题啊。”圣臣急切的强调，却又不可避免的感到了一丝绝望。

侑抽了抽鼻子，来回摇晃着脑袋，感觉上他的眼中似乎又涌出了新一波泪水，尽管上一波其实从未真正停过。

“那不是——我不是……要是你过去就从不想要这个，那我在知道了这点之后又怎么能和你在一起呢？”侑一边说一边用手抓着他自己的头发，“不行的……这事儿本身就有够糟糕了，现在这样就够混乱了，你现在只潜心排球是对的……”

哈啊，圣臣感到自己的喉间泛起了一阵刺痛，这感觉就仿佛正在目睹一滩难收的覆水，无能为力的徒劳里他的心脏越跳越快，侑不再看他了——圣臣绝望的想要留住他的目光，但即使拼了命他也没有那种力量，侑继续开口，“知道我那玩意儿能好到让你愿意和我约会还真是让人受宠若惊。”他的声音带笑，却是最最仓促又毫无幽默感的那种。*

*:the dick

侑闭了闭眼，而后又重新睁开，圣臣被他方才的话语刺的厉害，因此差点漏听他接下去的说辞，侑伸手拉开了他床头柜上的抽屉，“哦，我还得把这些还你，我当时慌得厉害，没留神就带着它们一起走了，我敢肯定它们绝对贵的有够蠢……”

侑从抽屉里抽出了手，挂在他修长手指上的是一副他们都十分熟悉的手铐以及一只项圈，上次过程之后的清理里圣臣心中的担忧太甚以至于他根本没留神到这些不见了。

圣臣眨了眨眼，他并没有伸手去拿，侑似乎也在看到它们的时候冷静了下来，他脸上的笑意消失了。圣臣看着他的睫毛闭拢，而又一滴沉重的泪水坠上了床罩。

又一次的，圣臣同时感到了困惑以及烦躁，既因为侑没能理解他的意思也因为他自己的无力，他已经很久没觉得自己如此年幼弱小了，而且……

“它们甚至不是我的，”圣臣轻声说道，“要是你把它们还我，那就彻底没用了。”

侑偏过头，“什么意思？”

“它们是 _你的_ ，侑。它们再也不会被其他任何一个sub使用，”圣臣说道，感觉悲伤而又酸涩，“这幅手铐有衬皮毛，是你说普通手铐会留痕我才买的……它们根本没法儿消毒，至于这个项圈……这是我特别给你订做的，黑金配色，我以为你知道的，它们是你的。”

圣臣现在的反应很大程度上已经出离了任性，他正在努力强迫自己接受侑想要他离开这一事实，但当他发觉自己方才的漫长发言似乎清空了侑所有的表情之后他自己也感到了惊讶，侑瞪大了眼，低头望向了他手中的物什。

“什么？”

_它们是你的。_

侑放下那副手铐，转而看向那只项圈，它有着光润的黑色外层和浓郁的金色衬里，可这……这不应该有那么重要，就侑所知，佐久早很有钱，要是他想的话他绝对可以每天都买个定制项圈回去，但是这……他是专门为侑挑选的这个。

他专门为侑挑选了这个，并且显然不想再给其他任何人用。

“这是某种……bdsm的亚文化吗，不能共用项圈之类的？”侑发现自己在问。

佐久早自嘲的开口，“当然不，我的意思是，它们可以作为人们的某种象征，尤其是在那种全天候的玩法当中但是这个——这个不是重点，我只是专门为你订做了 _那个_ ，要是把它用在别人身上，那就错了。”

“哦。”侑回答道。

这不是钱的问题，甚至也不是佐久早专门为他买了东西的问题——从那副手铐上侑多少已经有点知道这个了，虽然他从没想过它们会是 _他一个人的_ ——但是，但是项圈的感觉是不一样的，这意味着佐久早曾经全心的想象过他，还在脑中给他添加了某些特别的饰物，更别说那是在侑取笑过他‘全是黑的’的审美之后。

宽度，色彩，搭扣…… _这些配侑会好看的_ ，他一定曾经这样想过。

侑的手指缠住了那层皮革。 _这样_ 。*

*:Okay.

佐久早似乎察觉到了他态度的转变，侑感到了他正追着自己泪迹斑驳的脸孔的视线。

“就只因为我以前没有追求过长期关系，或者并不觉得它和充实的生活之间有必然联系，是不能导出我不会和他人建立关系的结论的，也不能……”佐久早说道，语速听上去比以往都来的更慢，有生以来第一次，他似乎是在斟酌自己的用于，“……好吧，我喜欢你，侑。”*

*:doesn’t mean I don’t form connections, or...well, like you, Atsumu. 抽离了一下sks这边说的原句，某种意义上真的很字斟句酌……不过按照原文的逻辑这边其实是‘并不能导出我不喜欢你。’这样迂回的句式，但我一时半会想不出怎么在汉语里安排一个不很拖沓又有同样效果的并列结构，所以干脆让sks直说了，反正按上下文来看这里直说与否区别不大……？

终于，侑将项圈放到了床上，他抬起头对上了佐久早的眼睛，于是他看到了令他喉头发紧的一幕：并没有哭泣或者祈求，反倒克制而又隐忍——他到底还是佐久早——但在微弱的光线下，他的视线里盛满了真诚。

“你……喜欢我？”

他的嘴开阖了一下，这让侑差点笑出声来，他 _明白_ 这意味着他憋回了某些讽刺性的发言，佐久早短暂的移开了视线，这也令侑明白当再度开口的时候他有多么认真。

“是的。”佐久早说道，沉静的无与伦比，他平稳得注视着侑抬起了手，却在半途停顿了一下，他可能是想起了侑先前畏缩的样子，他眨了眨眼，似乎为着他将要说出的句子僵硬了一下，“而且……我不想……我不想失去你。”

侑在来得及深思之前就朝前探了探头，这动作充当了一个无声邀请或者请求，于是佐久早修长的手指随即滑过了侑的刘海，然后又轻柔的拂过了他的前额，这种触碰，如此熟悉却又如此不同，两重截然的体验并在一起，汇成了贯穿侑身体的颤动。

“所以……拜托，侑，让我留下来，”佐久早轻声说着，“让我从照顾你开始然后……然后我们可以按你的方式尝试，拜托。”

他听起来很害怕，他是真的生怕侑会说不，于是只这一点就击垮了侑先前勉力维持着的最终抵抗，他放任自己闭上双眼，然后慢慢贴进佐久早的触碰，他呼出了一口湿润而颤抖的长长的气，然后又迎来了下一波眼泪的洗礼，到了现在他也还是十分脆弱，但在这么久的时间之后，这是他第一次感到自己的眼泪并非毫无意义，它们似乎正在带走他的伤痛。

侑深吸了口气，他想要阻止自己声音的颤抖却无济于事，“好的。好的，小臣…… _好的_ 。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “嘿，圣臣，”数声铃响之后，一个熟悉的声音响起，“怎么了？”
> 
> “元也，”圣臣打了招呼，望着一只海鸥正落上街对面的某人的阳台，“假如你要跟一个已经认识了很多年的人出去约会，第一次的时候你会带他去哪儿？”
> 
> “嗯，怎么说，要是你们已经是朋友了的话——等等，什么？！哦，哦天啊——圣臣，你是要去约会了吗？！”
> 
> 圣臣眯起眼，“不然我干嘛要问你？在这周五，所以预约单太长的也不行。”
> 
> “不，停，你先等等，”元也开口，圣臣叹了口气，他已经听到他表兄声音里夹杂的笑声了，“你是要和谁约会？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：阅读本文前，需要知道的事项有 1）出于偷懒，没有对作者们的notes进行翻译 2）因为题材缘故，所以为了阅读体验和表现能力有大量意译成分和原词保留，译注也较多，如造成阅读上的不适还请海涵 3）文中有些部分涉及到了bdsm领域中的专有词汇，译者姑且凭借网页搜查和她本人粗浅的理解对文中可能影响理解的词汇进行了对照释义的编写，推荐在阅读正文前先行阅读 4 ）虽然tag里打的是bdsm，但其实真正有涉及的关系只是d/s，而本章的d/s内容更是只在口头谈话中有所出现，在sex方面，则是第一次出现了真正的，完全的，普通的，情感充沛的sex内容（不过插入位是侑佐久，请务必注意💦 5）相对于上一章的‘靠谱兄弟宫治君’，本章的高亮tag为‘乐于助人古森酱’【？ 6）没啦！

drop-一种具有类似抑郁表征的心理体验，通常会在一个高度紧张的scene后发生，触发原因为在scene中抵达峰值的肾上腺素和内啡肽在体内突然暴跌，具体可以分为'dom drop'和'sub drop'此外还有一个特别好玩的别称叫做'The Mondays'（这个浓郁的被压榨的社畜感啊……要不是这个太好玩了我才不会把这个别称也编纂进来💦现查+现翻bdsm专属wiki好奇怪的💦），文中暂译为‘低潮’

aftercare-特指一个scene之后dom或top需要且应当提供给sub或bottom的一系列关注与照顾，视partner情况可持续数小时到数天，一般而言，如果在partner进入了subspace之后却拒绝为之提供aftercare，则会被认为既不人道也不道德，译文中保留原词

scene/play-在语境中，可指一次bdsm行为或说一次bdsm活动，暂译为‘过程’

headspace/subspace-一种会在scene中被触发的恍惚状态，主要表现为激素失调与意识模糊，但需要注意的是与生理高潮并无必然联系，而是一种持续性很强的整体感受。此外，尽管该状态在sub或bottom中更为多见，但并不意味着dom或top不会拥有。总而言之是一种难得的，近乎灵魂出窍的玄妙状态，但同时也有相当程度的危险，往往需要他人的细心指引和照顾才能顺利摆脱并回归常态，文中暂译为‘亚空间’

“好的。好的，小臣…… _好的_ 。”

等到侑之后有时间回想的时候，这整段回忆已经开始感觉恍然得有些像梦，跪在他身侧的佐久早，手指栖在他的发丝当中，正不断对他诉说着他想留下，直到侑的回应终于令他释缓了那郁结着的，近乎惊怒的情绪。

“哦，哦好的，很好，”佐久早说着，“太好了。”

这一切的感觉都不够真实，但好在总还有事情帮侑确定他仍然牢牢得活在现实当中，他的床头柜上有一大堆用过的纸巾，而将近两天的不间断睡眠带来的汗水也令他的皮肤感觉发黏，他的脸感觉上也一样脏得厉害，寂静延伸开去，他们所处的环境也开始从舒适转为尴尬，佐久早的表情也慢慢开始变得紧绷。

所以是的，这是现实。

佐久早不太舒服的动弹了一下，他现在仍然 _跪_ 在侑的床边，真是丢死人了——侑用胳膊肘撑起身体，他至少还能赋予自己端坐的尊严。

“嗯……现在怎么说？”他问道。

佐久早皱了皱眉，“我猜……你现在应该不想出去约会……”

侑气急，“当然不想，臣君，我现在该死的还在低潮，怎么可能会想出门？！”

说这话时他把眼睛瞪得很大，就好像这能让他的意思更为明晰似的。

但至少这似乎让佐久早重新调整了努力的方向，他站起身，顺便拂去了他双膝上那并不存在的灰尘。

“是了，我应该先着重解决这个才对。”他说着伸手帮侑起身，“我个人觉得，因为没有aftercare很可能是导致你现在低潮的重要原因，所以重复一下我们通常的做法可能会有帮助。”*

*:kicking off 

侑应了一声，站起来的时候还有那么点儿不稳，“呃，好的……要是你觉得会有帮助的话，我这样没有打扰你原定的计划，对吗？”

这念头令他已经十分熟悉的那种羞愧瞬时又刷洗过了他的内心，他很确定现在这些都是他新添的……麻烦，不管在哪个方面都是，他的脸开始烫了起来。

“我们今天休息，侑，我本来的打算是读一读我们教练一直在推的那本讲负荷管理的新书，但我也可以周四的时候在大巴车上读，那很轻松。”

侑稍微放松了一点儿，这种明确的表述真的令他……感激。

“要是你想的话你可以从洗澡开始，哭过以后，热水和水汽或许可以帮你重新打起精神。”佐久早继续说道。

侑翻了个白眼，偷摸着把他那些用过的纸巾聚到一起准备扔掉，他在努力尽量不被其他混乱分心。*

*:clutter

“你可以直接说我恶心的，臣臣，”侑打趣得开口，人也开始走得更近，“你现在对我太好了，这很奇怪的。”

佐久早从地上捡起了他的背包，又从里边快速的翻找出了一盒茶——现在侑能注意到那是茉莉花茶了，那是他在佐久早家里养成的饮品习惯。

“那只是条纯粹的建议，你现在的状态并不令我困扰，”他说着给了侑有些狡黠的一瞥，“你比这混乱得多的样子我以前都见过。”*

*:missier

诚然他还对侑 _说_ 过比这下流的多的句子，但现在的侑正身处一种极端脆弱的情况，因此他十分轻易得就被这句激得脸红到了耳根。

“我现在要去洗澡了。”他说着，飞快得冲向了浴室。

十分自然的，佐久早是对的，洗澡的感觉十分舒适，侑甚至不大确定他到底花了多少时间让热水落上他的头顶然后流过他哭到酸痛的柔软眼睑，他也一样数不清他被水汽填满的肺到底溢出了几声疲惫而满足的叹息，等到他最终踩上浴垫的时候，他甚至感觉自己又隐约重新变回了人类——虽然他差不多还是泪水做的，但是至少不再那样孤独悲伤，而更接近于“看看你最喜欢的电影，然后哭一会儿”的那种类型。

但是，等他穿着新的运动裤和毛衣走回正厅，并发现佐久早正戴着一双橡胶手套洗他用过的脏盘子的时候，那种美好的感觉就快速得蒸发了许多，他的水壶正在炉子上烧着，而其他锅碗瓢盆都已经整整齐齐的摆到了干燥架上，佐久早抬头看过来的时候，侑尴尬的脸红了。

“我的 _天_ 啊，臣君，你没必要做这个的，”侑说道，“我本来想——”

佐久早偏了偏头。

“我跟你保证这不麻烦，”他缓慢而清晰的说道，“之前我本来准备泡茶，但我突然意识到清理下台面也花不了几分钟，希望你不介意我用了你的手套。”

他说着抬起手来，它们被包裹在一双亮蓝色的橡胶手套当中，那是侑刚搬进这座公寓的时候买的，但那之后他就从没用过，他的手对热度没那么敏感，所以他洗碗的时候从来都是赤着手的，不过现在，佐久早手上那双足足覆盖到一半小臂的手套和他脸上那严肃的表情令侑情不自禁的想到了清扫状态下的北，这一切激起了一阵慰藉，刚好足够阻止侑再度陷入另一阵羞耻的漩涡

“成，要是你确定的话，”侑说着晃进了厨房，他的脚背光裸，半掩在他的运动裤管底下，“就只是……你知道的，我通常没有这么邋遢。”

“我明白的，侑，”佐久早边说边冲洗着最后的那些盘子，“而且这甚至不能算是真正的邋遢……从小到大我身边都是运动员你知道，所以相比之下……”

侑差点因为他耸肩的方式大笑出声。

“懂了，既然如此，那晾干就交给我吧，”侑坚持着，走到了佐久早的身侧。

他们并肩站着，快速得处理起了余下的盘子，佐久早每洗完一个便将之递到侑的手里，他们俩人都没有说话，但是气氛却并不令人感到不适，侑早就注意到佐久早从来都不会轻浮得开口，这点和他自己一紧张就胡言乱语的趋势完全就是相当鲜明的对比，但是现在他实在太累，以至于他的大脑都切实的安静了下来，而这意味着他的嘴也一样安静了下去。

尽管佐久早就在他身后帮着清理的念头始终令侑感到不安，但只用最小的努力就能清理干净水槽和台面的感觉真的很好，直到这重担卸去的时候，他才意识到这些混乱始终沉沉得压在他的身上。

水烧开的时候，佐久早正将侑摁到沙发上边，他从带来的包里拽出了侑所熟悉的那条羊毛毯子——他也把它从自己的公寓里带了过来——他替侑将毯子掖好，这整套动作讨喜到侑一直等到佐久早转向电视的时候才重新调整了动作，佐久早取过遥控器，调到了一场昨天进行的V联比赛。

那是一场Hornets和Warriors的比赛，而Warriors本周四将和侑他们自己的球队打，所以不管怎样侑都是需要看这场的，毕竟，显然他昨天错过了直播——以及当时世界上发生的所有事情，侑叹了口气，在沙发里蜷得更深，扭头去看正在泡茶的佐久早。

茉莉花的香气令他平静。

佐久早端着两杯茶回到沙发，侑接过茶便深深得吸了口气，“谢了，小臣。”，佐久早在他的身旁坐了下来。

每一次过程之后他们都会这样并排得坐在沙发上面，但是今天侑却发现自己还想要他们坐的更近一点，他想知道这种想法和aftercare的延迟之间到底有没有联系，毕竟如果不是这个原因，那就只能是因为他已经坦诚了自己的感情，至于佐久早……他可能……会想把它们还给自己也说不定？

那拦在他们之间的，显而易见的短暂距离。

操，这该是高中生操心的操蛋事儿，就只是将将超过可以通过假装打哈切然后用胳膊搂住另一个人的短暂距离，侑抬手抹了把脸，随后低头抿了口茶，试图无视那种想要挪得更近的冲动渴望。

他醒过来甚至还没满一个小时，但是情绪上的波动实在太耗精力所以只几分钟后侑的眼皮就又开始下垂，渐渐的他开始无意识的打起盹来，直到他感到佐久早拿走了他手里的茶杯并放去了咖啡桌上才猛然醒觉。

“嘿，我还没喝完！”

“你就快把茶翻腿上了，”佐久早说道，听起来有点像是被他逗笑了的样子，“你可以睡的你知道，我又不会生气。”

侑恼怒的把腿收到沙发上边，把自己整个身体——包括双脚——都裹到了毯子当中，“我只是放松下眼睛。”

佐久早哼了声，“行，那你可以随意 _放松你的眼睛_ 。”

侑尽了最大的努力想把注意力集中到比赛上边，但是睡眠的诱惑实在太强，终于侑放弃了抵抗，他靠上沙发，顺从了自己的欲望。

在被电子锁发出的哔哔声惊醒之前圣臣根本没意识到自己也坠入了睡眠，而在大门被人打开、灯光亮起之前，他也就只有那么几分钟来盘点一切——侑瘫在他的身旁，静音中的电视仍在为昏暗的屋子投射阴影，他的脖子有点抽筋——白天发生的事情仍然影响着他被睡眠搅乱的大脑，他有点不太能处理眼下的情况，侑一个人住，所以这只能是因为有人闯进了他的公寓，很有可能——

“阿侑！”他听见治的喊声从门厅传来。

圣臣没来得及回答。他不能大喊——那会吵到侑的——眼下他还没有睡醒，而令圣臣意外的是，侑压在自己身上的重量竟然让他感到十分舒适。最终，他笨拙的将头探向门口，然后等待了起来。

进入他视野的治戴着一副医用的外科口罩，手里拎着两袋子的食物，但当他看见圣臣的时候它们差点就都掉了下来，显然这让他吃了一惊。圣臣尽了全力才没让自己笑出声来。

“晚上好，治。”他平静的说道。

“该死你吓到我了，”治开口，配合着圣臣的音量，“我没想到你还会在这儿，侑睡着了？”

圣臣点了点头，努力控制着自己的动静，他指了指自己的身侧。治把食物放去了新清理干净的台面，然后绕到了沙发后面仔细观察，于是圣臣的眼睛也随之滑向了侑，将他此刻平静的神情看进了眼中。

“哈啊。”

“他感觉好多了。”圣臣低声说道。

治如释重负得呼了口气，“谢天谢地，看到他那副样子是真的把我吓坏了。”

这一点圣臣确定无疑。

在他的表皮之下，歉疚感正在持续得瘙痒，半是因为他所撒的谎言而半是因为他在侑这场低潮中发挥的那些他自己并未知觉得作用，但是圣臣坚信侑才应该是那个讲述真相的人——而且仅仅在他准备好了的时候，如果会有得话。

“我猜知道会有人照顾他起了很大作用，就算他不承认也一样。”圣臣说着，重又对上了治的眼睛，他不是很擅长安慰他人，但是刚刚那句感觉既粗略又无甚偏颇，所以应当没什么不合适的。

治哼了一声，重新振奋起来，“哦，他肯定永远都不会承认的，希望你没在期待感谢卡。”

圣臣闭上眼，强行镇压了那声威胁着要从他胸膛里跃动出来的笑，“明白。”

“那就好，我要把这些先放进冰箱。”

治低头，开始翻动他带来的袋子，而圣臣则重新睁眼看向了侑，他发现某种感觉正在他的胸膛深处扎根，既令他陌生又令他熟悉，他伸出自己没被侑靠着的手臂将毯子拉得更紧了一些，好让它完全覆住侑蜷缩得身体。

随着厨房传来的动静的略微增大，侑的脸渐渐皱了起来，他紧紧抓着毯子的手抽动了一下，仍然闭合的眼皮也开始跟着颤抖，他的呼吸也有点加快了。

圣臣笑了起来。

“成了，那就是最后一个了，”治一边说一边走了回来，“嘿，抱歉刚刚突然打扰到你，我跟他说过我晚点还会回来，但他估计是忘了，我走的时候他睡的跟死猪似的。”

“没关系，”圣臣说道，“他现在醒了，虽然我觉得他还不想我们知道。”

侑皱起眉头，旋即将脸转向了圣臣的肩膀，“不我没有……”

治大笑起来，“别撒谎了你个烂人。”

“去你的，阿治，”侑咕哝着睁开了一只眼睛，恼怒得瞪向沙发后面，然后才稍稍坐起身来，缓慢得眨着眼道，“你为什么戴着口罩？你是病了还是怎样？”

“搞什么？你就是那个生病的家伙，我戴口罩只是为了不把你身上病菌带回店里！”

佐久早吞咽了一下， _哦_ ，对，他还没找着机会跟侑讲——在现在的治眼里，他是感染了某种病毒。

一般来讲他不怎么撒谎——即便是在需要掩盖真相的时候他通常也坦白得不留情面——这就是为什么他真的很不习惯谎言被戳穿的感受，它们十分奇怪，而且令人不适。双胞胎迷惑得对望了一眼，然后一同转向了圣臣，他感到有种空洞的重量正在胃里盘旋。

他试图用眼神和侑交流，却并未指望他能真的读懂自己的言外之意。

“我跟他说了最近流行的病毒，侑，就是过去几天一直让你感觉很糟的那个……”

他跟侑持续对望，几秒之后，侑眨了眨眼睛。

“事实上，既然现在治在这里……我觉得我最好出去买下你想喝的香芋奶茶，”圣臣缓缓说道，他想给侑创造一个单独和治谈谈到底发生了什么的机会——当然还是只在他准备好了的时候，“你现在还想喝吗？我可以给我们每人都带一杯。”

幸运的是，几秒之后侑的脸上就露出了恍然大悟的神情，他深吸了口气，将双手抻过头顶点了点头，他彻底坐正了起来，“要的，要是你愿意的话，多谢了，臣君。”

“当然愿意，”圣臣说着，从沙发上站了起来，“香芋奶茶加红糖珍珠，对不对？”

一种甜到恐怖的可怕饮料，但很不幸他不止一次的见过侑点这个，侑的眼睛亮了起来，他又点了点头。

“那治你呢？我该帮你带点什么？”

治眯起眼睛，狐疑的打量着圣臣，而圣臣则维持着一种温和的表情回望，终于治喃喃得开口，“跟他一样。”

圣臣从台面上抓过自己先前放着的钥匙，“没问题，我去我公寓那边能自选糖量的奶茶店买，可能也顺便回家拿点东西，估计得去半小时吧。”

侑偏了偏头以示理解，而治仍然眯着眼睛在他们之间来回打量，圣臣裹好外套穿上鞋子，十分好奇侑要如何同治解释这些，又会告诉治多少事件中的细节，从他所观察到的双胞胎的互动来看，他们的相处应该比圣臣和自己的兄弟姐妹之间更为开放，圣臣很确定金助和真澄宁可死也不会愿意和他谈性。

但不管怎样，等他回来的时候，治脸上的神情还是很有可能让他了解他们谈话的进展的。

大门在佐久早的身影之后被彻底关闭，治扬着眉毛晃去了沙发。

“所以，一直都是‘臣君’了哈？”

“闭嘴吧你。”侑抱怨着，脸红了起来。

“他清楚你的奶茶品味还有其他一切，”治一针见血的说道，他给自己在沙发上找了个舒适的位置，“但是不得不说，阿侑，关于那个你可能一直有在约会的队友我在心里有列名单，而佐久早几乎是垫底的。”

侑用手盖住了脸，他本以为告诉治到底发生了什么会很容易，可现在看起来那会比他预料的更难——他这会儿也太容易尴尬了，这很可能是因为他今天所经历的那些情感波动，佐久早来看我了，佐久早今天一直和我待在一起， _佐久早喜欢我_ 。

“我知道他在病菌方面的怪癖，所以我很惊讶他居然会留下来照顾你，”治继续说着，“本来我以为是因为他之前已经得过这个，不管它到底是什么这也都能理解，但是——”

“啊—”侑冲着自己的手掌呻吟起来，终于忍不住打断了他，他做了个深呼吸抬起头来，“阿治，我没有生病。”

治一把扯下脸上的口罩并举过头顶，就好像他举着的是块奖牌，他神采奕奕的说道，“ _哈啊_ ！我就知道，从我过来开始你俩的反应就都很奇怪。”

“恭喜你。”侑面无表情的说道。

治猛地推了他一把，侑尖叫起来，那只口罩在他们在沙发上扭打的过程中飘落到了地上，紧张感消除了些许，但那并非全部，最艰难的部分才刚要开始。

“所以，要是你没生病的话，那之前到底怎么回事？”治在侑得以整理好自己的衣着前问道，“今天早上你吓死我了，我都打给佐久早去问你是不是在吸毒了。”

持续了一天的情感波动继续上演，愧疚，羞耻和出离愤怒一个接一个的穿过侑的脏腑，“你 _干嘛_ 了？”

“不然呢，我他妈还能怎么想，你这混蛋？你在片废墟里睡的神智不清，跌跌撞撞哭哭啼啼，”治抬手揉着自己的头发，侑心虚的看向地板，他感觉自己的脸正在燃烧，“事实上……等一下，阿侑……”

侑再度抬头，惊诧的发现治漆黑的眼中充满了关切。

“他没在……伤害你，对吗？”

侑感到眼睛发胀——先是毒品，再是虐待——治真是总能往最坏的方向想，“ _不_ ，没有，哦我的天，他当然没有。”

虽然呢，佐久早有时倒 _确实_ 会伤害他……但却绝不会是任何他不想要的方式，他深深得吸气，又重重地叹息，实际上，这很可能已经就是他能把这问题几乎不着痕迹得摆上台面的最好机会了。

“总之……你听说过SM吗？”

“可能？你是在说歌吗？”

“不，我是在说现实中的 _那种_ ，你知道……”侑咽了咽口水，已经四个月了，可谈到这些的时候他还是很尴尬，他真不知道佐久早是怎么做到的，“是说 _bdsm_ ……捆绑，受-受虐——所有那些奇奇怪怪的性癖。”

“受虐……”治的声音小了下去，随后他的表情开始激动，“所以他 _确实_ 在伤害你？要是他——阿侑，我会——”

“ _阿治_ ，他 _在床上_ 伤害我是因为那是我 _要求_ 的，”侑脱口而出，他不太喜欢他们谈话内容的转向，但是，该死，等等，他知道自己有点过度分享的倾向但刚刚 _那句_ 不是他有意的，他的脸立时红到了耳根，治的眼睛瞪大了，“等等，听我说完，这个跟我今早的状态有密切联系。”

沉默，令人震惊的沉默，治足足僵硬了好几秒钟，但最终他还是往后靠到了沙发上，一边揉着自己的头发一边挥舞着空着的那手示意侑 _继续_ 。

“所以——这样吧，我先从头开始讲起，一开始是我和其他队友一起去了他家，然后当我要去厕所的时候却发现翔阳君已经在用了，所以我就一个人溜进了小臣的卧室想用他的内卫来着，”他刻意得无视了治脸上的表情，“但是呢，他的内卫里放满了他留下来晾干的皮制道具——手铐之类的，当然我不是有意要问他那个可是我控制不了，然后他基本承认了那些确实是用于……呃，捆绑的，总之我对此相当好奇，所以他就给我发了篇BDSM101的文章。”

“我的天啊。”治咕哝着，把头埋进了手里。

“别这样！听着，我知道这很荒唐，但要是我每讲一个我所做的糟糕决定你就打断我的话那我们就永远都讲不完了，”侑断然得说道，治笑了，“然后，他发给我的那条链接底下附有更多的链接，而 _那些_ 链接底下还有更更多的链接，所以我最终掉进了那个兔子洞里，这很自然吧？我之前甚至从没想到过那些东西，但是我读到的很多感觉上都很酷，所以我想试试。”

“所以你跟佐久早试了。”治埋在自己的手中说道。

侑耸了耸肩，“总的来说，是的，一开始他都不觉得我 _是认真的_ ，但等他意识到之后他就开始邀我过去然后……”

他的话语渐渐止住，他想起了当佐久早第一次把他铐在床头板上并让他连续射了三回的那种感受，他眼中的热度……他低沉的嗓音，那种侑此前从未在他口中听过的语调……

治抬起头，凶狠得瞪向他，“好了我明白了，你眼睛里都是星星。”

“干嘛？感觉上 _真的_ 很棒嘛！”侑为自己辩护道，搞得治连嘴唇都因为厌恶而扭曲了起来，“起先我还不太确定我到底会不会那么喜欢，因为……呃，你知道dom和sub是指什么吗？”

“知道点吧，我觉得，”治说道，“跟攻受差不多，是吗？”

侑又脸红了，他想起了佐久早给他戴上乳夹然后生生把他骑哭了的那回，“呃……不完全一样，它们更多的是关于……控制权，我想。dom是拥有控制权的那方，而sub则是那些……放弃了的。”

他和治对视了一眼。侑很确定自己的整张脸都是红的。

“不可能，你是我认识的最大的控制狂魔，”治说道，“别告诉我——”

“那就是为什么我一开始不觉得我会喜欢！”

治眯起眼，“行吧，所以既然你已经把 _这个_ 想法灌到我脑子里了，那今天早上的事情到底跟这个有什么关系？”

“就说到了好嘛！”侑厉声说道，不管他的脸先前是什么模样，现在肯定都变黑了，“总之那回体验很好，所以我们又约了第二次，然后……好吧，很多次。”不需要 _太多_ 细节的，他想着，“像是，从赛季开始以来，每周一次，没什么额外条件，总之，这一切的另一……呃，部分……你能在不包含痛苦的情况下做d/s你懂吧？SM和控制权是分开的，但是小臣和我……我们，呃……”

“我的 _天啊_ 。”现在治也开始脸红了，侑想死，“所以你真的让他伤害你了？”

侑点了点头，“我真的没法儿解释我为什么喜欢，我知道大多数人不会那样但是小臣喜欢掌控而——”*

*:dish it out

“好的， _好的_ ，”治一边疯狂得在脑袋边上挥手一边打断他，就好像他能从物理上阻止侑的言辞进入他的耳朵一样，“再问一遍，这到底和今天早上的事情有什么关系？算我求你了阿侑——”

“而我，告诉你这些都是有意义的，”侑呵他，“就再忍一会儿。”

治冲他比了个中指，但却安静了下来。

“所以说，当你感觉到疼痛的时候，像是，战斗或者逃跑这种进化机制就会被触发，”侑慢慢说着，回想着他在亚空间和aftercare方面所读过的全部材料，“你的大脑会释放大量的内啡肽和肾上腺素来，在某种程度上，像是，麻痹疼痛，同时也给你提供用来逃跑的力量，不管在伤害你的到底是哪种野生动物。”

“你刚刚是不是把佐久早称为了野生动物？”

“阿治 _算我求你_ 别吵了，不管怎样，作为对疼痛的回应，会有大量的化学物质同时被释放到你的身体当中，而且速度相当之 _快_ ，特别是当小臣——呃，dom，呃，继续那些会诱发你身体回应的事情的时候。不管 _有些人_ 到底怎么想但我从没吸过毒，但是这肯定有点相似，”侑说着咽了咽口水，治没有逃跑，也没有吼他说恶心，所以这至少是个好兆头，“因此那就有些像是嗑high了之后的反应你懂吧，要是不小心的话可能会出车祸。”

终于，他从治的眼中看到了理解，“那就是今早发生的事情。”

侑低头看向膝盖，“是的。”

“所以每当你俩……做这个的时候都会这样吗？”

“不会，”侑摇了摇头，“实际上这是我第一次经历这个，正确的做法是在结束之后做些，像是……自我照顾一类的事情，基本上你该，和你的dom一起，你不该立刻从那里离开，而dom也一样，你必须做一些会让你感到快乐和有被照顾的事情。”

“比如，泡泡浴吗？”治取笑道，显然他是在开玩笑，但是……

“是的，没错。”

治面无表情的看了他一眼，“佐久早圣臣，给你，洗泡泡浴。”

“你没必要摆那张脸的！”

“听着，你明白这看起来有多疯的对吧？我到现在都在怀疑这一整天都是一个疯狂的梦境，又或者这其实是个恶作剧……该死的，阿侑，这是不是个恶作剧——”

“我记得我告诉过你不要打断我！这该死的不是恶作剧！ _无论如何_ ，aftercare的重中之重是让你的身体产生更多让你快乐的化学物质然后它们在你体内的降解就会，呃，循序渐进而不是突然衰减，这方面小臣一直做的很好，就算我们没有，像是，在一起之类的，也一样，两天之前我才是那个搞砸一切的人，那次结束之后，我立刻就跑了。”

“等等，你不是才说过那 _不_ 应该吗？”

侑是真的希望他能直接穿透沙发垫子沉到底下，“我是说过，但是那时我……慌透了好吗？我发现了我对他的感情，因此开始过分在意他对我的想法，我慌的要命——”他无视了治那幅眉毛快扬到发际线的表情——“再然后，就是上次结束之后，我一想到他会看到我那样子就……觉得 _恶心_ 透顶，我觉得要是他看到我那样子他就再也不会也喜欢我了，所以我……跑了。”

他用胳膊外侧擦了擦自己的眼睛，他又开始流泪了，尽管事情已在好转，但这依然令他鲜明的记起这一切其实都才发生不久。

“阿侑……”他能从治的声音里听出同情，这令他感到双眼刺痛，更多的泪水溢了出来。

他又用手臂擦起了眼睛。

“但很显然，我崩溃了，”侑喃喃得说道，试图保持自己声线的平稳，“而且直到你今天早晨发现我之前我就一直那样，我……我很高兴你打给了小臣。”

“真的？”

侑感到自己轻轻扬起了嘴角，“真的，不过也许只是因为那结果是我知道了他也喜欢我，大概？否则我会生你的气。”

他及时的瞥了一眼治的脸，正看到他露出一抹滑稽的笑意，“不是吧？”

“至少，他是那么说的。”侑回答，他耸了耸肩，终于让自己脸上的笑意又扩开了些许，他还是感觉脆弱。

尽管那令佐久早坦诚对他感觉的情境里仍然潜藏着些许令他不安的东西，但他清楚佐久早不是那种会因为同情出手的人，再说了，虽然他可能是个混蛋，但他却不是那种会只为了继续肉体交流就撒那种 _谎话_ 的类型，在这方面，侑至少有这个自信。*

*:keep a hookup arrangement going

“ _阿侑_ ，天啊，我一直以为他是谁都不会喜欢的那个类型，”治说着捣了他的胳膊一拳，“所以现在怎么说，你们要约会了吗？”

“我……不知道，”侑回答，“我们还没找着机会来，像是，好好谈谈这些，我的脑子还是有点儿不对劲，希望明天一切都能好吧，至少我这样想。”

“这样，那你就希望着吧，角名会气疯的你知道，他超确定是你们队长的。”

“ _什么_ ？”侑高喊，“我明确说过 _不是_ 他了吧！”

治大笑起来，“你是说过，但他说从北开始你就一直对有掌控感的人感兴趣。”*

*:authority figures

侑的脸通红起来，他想到了那个时候——以及那个 _地点_ ——那时佐久早也指出了完全一样的东西。不过，将此刻的一切变得更糟的是治紧随其后的得意笑声，侑的经验告诉他这种笑法意味着‘ _我要开始折磨我的兄弟了_ ’。

“不过，我想他也没有 _全_ 猜错，是不是？”

侑爆发出了一阵想死的噪音，然后开始动手扇他。

治颇有预料的截住了他张开的手掌，他们在沙发上扭打了几秒，并以侑松垮的在治的肩膀上敲了一记告终，不过考虑到治还是在笑，所以侑并没有感到完全的胜利。

“过来吧，我带了你最喜欢的，”治说道，从沙发上站起来伸了个懒腰，“我还以为你会因为病毒什么的死掉呢，废了可多心思。”

侑跟着他走进了厨房，有种奇怪的感觉正坠在他的胃里，现在他感到……感激，以及不可思议到可怕的年轻，他的身体同时被饱满和空虚两种感觉充盈，他找不到其他任何方式来描述这个，但紧随其后的那种他 _能_ 说出名字：饥饿，这一整天他差不多什么都没吃过，而他的肚子从看到治从冰箱里取出那多脂的金枪鱼的时候就开始叫了。

当圣臣带着塞了三杯饮料的外卖用纸板盘回来的时候，双胞胎正凑在侑厨房的台面边上，分享着治带来的各种食物。

“我回来了。”他招呼着换下了自己的鞋。

尽管只能看见治的背影，但圣臣依然发现他的身体略微的紧绷了一下，而且他的耳尖也都变成了明亮的鲜红，这信号令圣臣确定了侑跟他的兄弟坦白了一切。侑瞥了治一眼，然后就冲过来取他自己的饮料，他的脸也有点红。

“你知道我正要把它们带过去吧。”圣臣慢悠悠的说道，很有些玩味。

侑喝了一小口他自己的奶茶，随即欢快的开口，“等不及了，多谢啦，臣臣！”

他看起来感觉更好了，圣臣拎着还剩了两杯奶茶的纸板盘走向厨房的台面，将紫色的那杯取了出来，“这杯是治你的。”

当他把奶茶递过去的时候治差点整杯弄掉，圣臣抬起头才发现治的脸整个都涨得通红，他都不大确定自己以前有没有在人类身上见过这种颜色。

“谢谢……我，呃——”治搔着自己的脖子，“实际上我该带着这个走了，因为我，呃……我得回去关店。”

“你唔留系切瓦饭了？”侑嘟囔着，听上去他这会儿正塞了满嘴珍珠。*

*:“Yer n’t g’na stay f’r d’ner?” 

“我已经吃过了，你这蠢货，”治讽刺着，“你们俩才是把晚饭时间都给睡过了。”

他飞快的和圣臣对视了一眼，连一秒都不到就移开了目光，圣臣注意到，治的视线里并没有敌意或者怀疑，他有的只是……慌乱。侑一定是说的……详细又诚实。治抬手揉了揉头发，紧跟着就跑过了他俩的身边去换鞋。

“还是谢谢佐久早你买的奶茶！”他扭头喊道。

“没关系。”圣臣回答，努力压制着笑出声来的冲动，他很怀疑侑的双胞胎兄弟今晚也会有个尴尬的google之夜。

治离开之后，圣臣转向侑，他差不多已经干掉半杯奶茶了。

“你跟他说了多少？”

侑顽皮得笑了，他放下奶茶，“大概比他想知道的更多，但这不是我的错！这该死的很难在没有，像是……一些背景的情况下和别人解释清楚，你知道吧？”

“是的，我知道。”圣臣面无表情的回答，他在侑冲他比中指的时候终于还是笑了起来，“那你们俩又是怎么摆脱那个的？一切都还好？”

“嗯，我觉得是。”侑说着取出了两个盘子。

他将其中之一递给圣臣，俩人一道开始用治带来的食物填满各自的盘子，在侑犹豫着重新开始讲话之前，他们之间始终维系着一种友好的安静。

“我……我跟他说要是我感觉再好点的话可能还会告诉他更多，留了个开放式结局之类的，因为我们，就像是……嗯，事情就这么发生了。”

圣臣瞥了他一眼，此刻的侑正目不转睛的盯着他串炸外卖的盒子，手指里夹着根竹签晃来晃去，圣臣不太确定自己到底该如何理解侑方才的句意，无论如何他说的都没有错处，但是侑的声音里仿佛有某种易碎的存在驱使着圣臣的好奇，他望着他，却最终决定不再逼迫。

“可以理解，”圣臣回答，他从侑的手中抓过那根竹签放进他的盘子，然后又给他额外递了一串，“我们可以晚点再谈细节，不过可能不是今晚，我们得让你感觉好些。”

侑在他终于摆好自己食物的时候嗯了一声，圣臣也跟着完成了。

侑家有张小型的餐桌——他告诉圣臣说这是在他的母亲来访时用的——但是通常来讲他更喜欢在沙发上吃饭，一般而言，圣臣会觉得这很……令人反感，但是今天他愿意破例，在侑找好位置之后，圣臣将自己的盘子放到咖啡桌上，折回冰箱那儿抓出了两瓶桃子绿茶，这是治带来的六瓶装茶饮中的一小部分。

他自己的乌龙冰茶加百香果果冻还没喝完，但侑却已经干掉自己给他买的饮料了。

“我们吃饭的时候你想看点什么吗？”圣臣一边坐到沙发上一边问道。

侑竖起了一根手指，他正在同一只塞满了他口腔的馒头奋战，这让他的腮帮鼓了出来，终于他咽下食物，然后拿起遥控器调到了一个圣臣从没听说过的动画频道。

“我和阿治还小的时候，每次生了病上不了学就会看这部片子。”

他看着侑摆弄被冰镇过的绿茶瓶子上的标签，今天他刚到这里的时候，侑完全就不适应来自于他的触碰，但是先前他醒来的时候却发现侑靠在自己的身上，而现在，他更发觉自己的内心突然涌现出一股冲动，这冲动让他想把手放到侑的肩上。过去的时候，一定数量的肢体接触在aftercare中对侑有好处无疑，可是现在这个……感觉上却远不止于此。隐隐约约的，看到侑如此的悲伤沮丧和他几乎就要从自己生命里走出的行为，令他惊吓到心烦意乱。

而作为后果，圣臣想要靠他更近。

他生来就不会拐弯抹角，因此当他们吃完各自的食物，而电影也开始了大约十五分钟之后他便开了口，“要是你想靠着我的话可以来。”

侑看向他，“哇哦，还真是个温暖的邀请啊，臣臣！我好荣幸。”说这话的时候，他的眼角皱了起来。

“闭嘴，”圣臣瞪他，“要是你不想的话你就——”

“我可没说我不想！”侑飞快的补充，他抱起膝盖，迅速的凑了过去

圣臣抬起胳膊，好让侑钻过来并将头枕到他的身上，他让自己的手臂搭上了侑的肩膀，不过很快他就发现这个角度并不舒服，这可能是因为他们有着相仿的身高，于是他调整了姿势，曲起手肘并将手放到了侑的头上，侑没有反抗。他的手指在侑的发间蜷曲起来，轻柔的攥起了他的头发。

电影仍在继续，平稳的就像他的心没有跳到即将蹦出胸膛一样。

数分钟后，圣臣已经发展到了轻柔摆弄侑头发的程度，但是突然他却发觉侑的身体开始发抖，他低头看去，惊讶的看到泪水正沿着侑的脸颊滑落。

圣臣立刻停住了手上的动作，“侑？”

“对-对不起。”侑说着，使劲得用袖管抹着脸颊。

“你想我停下来嘛？”侑摇头，“我能做点什么吗？”又是摇头，“好的。”

圣臣从口袋里摸出一包纸巾递给了侑，侑接过去，随即开始擦眼睛和擤鼻子。

“我唔知道我为什么哭……”*

*:“Dunno why m’cryin’...”

圣臣嗯了一声，再度开始按揉起侑的头发，“这没关系……真的没关系。”

等到电影快放完的时候，侑的眼泪早就不淌了，他开始为电影里那些傻兮兮的部分发笑，再之后，拜先前喝下去的那堆茶饮所赐，圣臣不得不起身去上厕所，这打破了他们之间已经稳固许久的亲密。不过，当他回来的时候侑正微笑着刷着手机，接着他抬起头看向圣臣，那微笑依然没有褪去。

“所以……”圣臣开口，“已经很晚了，要是你想的话我带了在沙发上过夜的东西，你觉得那会有帮助吗？”

侑咬着唇，思虑重重的看着他。

“我保证哪种选择我都不会生气。”圣臣补充道。

“嗯……我觉得……考虑到我现在感觉好多了，所以要是能有时间让我一个人待会儿可能实际上挺好，跟我前几天那种灾难似的状态相比，你知道的，”侑说着，“但要是现在开车回去太晚了的话你也能留——”

圣臣摆了摆手，“不，不用，这没关系，这就是为什么我要问你。”

他说这话并非撒谎，他是真的没有生气，只要侑感觉良好，那他当让更愿意睡在自己的床而不是别人的沙发上，显而易见。

等到他们收拾完晚餐余下的残局而圣臣也穿好鞋子之后，他突然思索着看向了侑，“侑。”

“嗯？”

“明天我们有训练，而周四有比赛。”

侑皱了皱眉，“我知道啊，臣君，好好睡一觉我就会恢复的。”

“不，那不是——我的 _意思_ 是，我们周五会有空，所以要是你想的话，我们可以试着……出去。去餐厅。”圣臣缓缓得说道。

“你的意思是……”

“约会。”圣臣最终讲了出来，“我们可以去约会，除非你觉得太快了。”

侑笑了，“才不，周五很好，万一我不能去了的话我会告诉你的，但是，哇哦，臣臣，你在喊我约会唉！真是一点不浪费时间不是嘛！”

圣臣瞪着他，同时把手插进了口袋里，侑那种把万事万物都变成笑柄的能力不知怎的有点讨喜，这令他深感不快。

“你有没有……想去的地方之类的？”圣臣有选择的无视了他的发言，“考虑到你在这方面……更有经验。”

侑的笑容加深了，而圣臣的愤慨也是。

“不用管我！”侑兴高采烈的说道，“选你喜欢的就行。”

他看上去终于调戏够自己了……但也只是现在，圣臣点了点头，将包提上肩膀，然后转向了大门。

“哦，还有小臣……”

圣臣转了回去，当他注意到此刻的侑到底离自己多近的时候他的心都提到了嗓子眼里，诚然他们曾无数次的靠的如此之近——甚至比这 _更近_ ——可是到了现在，到了那一切发生之后，这感觉已彻底不同。

他的心脏猛然冲回胸膛，而后重重得撞到了他的肋骨之上——侑倾身向前，然后吻了吻他的脸颊。

整个过程进行的飞快，甚至在圣臣来得及处理这一信息之前他便已经退开，他搔了搔自己的后颈，看起来有一点儿难为情。

“……谢谢，为了所有的一切。”

圣臣眨了眨眼，他开始感觉到来自自己脸颊的热度，“不客气……那是我起码该做的。”

侑笑了，他一边把手插进运动裤的口袋一边道，“不，那不是，晚安，臣君。”

在这声晚安之后，圣臣走进了侑公寓楼里的走廊，他抬起手抚摸着自己的脸颊，那里已经浮起了一个小小的微笑，那样轻微的笑意，还被口罩挡着，却仍可能被他的眼睛泄密。在两个难以解释的痛苦日夜之后，圣臣发觉自己终于可以再度开始顺畅的呼吸。

_选你喜欢的就行。_

最开始的时候，圣臣对侑的要求毫无异议，选家餐厅又不会很难，就算他此前从来没有 _约会_ 过他也不至于无助，而且他还会用网络搜索。

但是，当他看完一两篇推荐大阪适合初次约会的地点的博文之后，他便开始怀疑起自己最初的想法了。尽管这的确是他和侑第一次真正的‘约会’，但这却不是他们第一次一次吃饭，更不是他们第一次一起单独去餐厅或者咖啡馆，所有的博文似乎都在预设你的约会对象是个你想留下深刻印象的陌生人——倒不是说圣臣 _不想_ 让侑印象深刻，可是考虑到他们此刻所处的境地，在这种危机之下，他首先真的得要确保一切都会进展顺利。

可是，要是他选的地方太随性或者太高端了该怎么办，在‘ _性关系已经维持数月，并且正要开始试水浪漫关系_ ’的情况下，到底哪种档次的餐厅才算是恰到好处？

对圣臣的经验等级来说……这可太复杂了。因此，当他在互联网上找寻办法的尝试以失败告终的时候，他采用了他一直以来的做法：打给某个更有经验的人。

圣臣坐在他最靠近窗户的椅子上举起手机，他按下了通话。

“嘿，圣臣，”数声铃响之后，一个熟悉的声音响起，“怎么了？”

“元也，”圣臣打了招呼，望着一只海鸥正落上街对面的某人的阳台，“假如你要跟一个已经认识了很多年的人出去约会，第一次的时候你会带他去哪儿？”

“嗯，怎么说，要是你们已经是朋友了的话——等等， _什么_ ？！哦，哦天啊——圣臣，你是要去约会了吗？！”

圣臣眯起眼，“不然我干嘛要问你？在这周五，所以预约单太长的也不行。”

“不，停，你先等等，”元也开口，圣臣叹了口气，他已经听到他表兄声音里夹杂的笑声了，“ _你_ 是要和谁 _约会_ ？！”

“元也。”圣臣责备道，作为对元也那不断上升的兴奋和音量的回应。

“不，不，不，我发誓我会帮忙的，我发誓，但你 _起码_ 得先告诉我是谁吧，”元也说着，圣臣几乎都能看见他此刻兴奋到蹦起来的样子了。

“我真不知道这对你来说为什么那么有吸引力。”圣臣回答，突然之间，想到自己接下来必须 _公开宣布_ 的东西令他的脸颊有些发烫。

“哦， _得了吧_ ，你当然知道。”

圣臣抿紧了嘴唇，一片寂静。

“圣臣——”

“宫侑。”他快速回答，斩断了古森的发言。

整整三秒，电话那头的沉默甚至令圣臣开始怀疑自己的手机死机，然而就在他拉开电话准备检查的时候声音突然又清晰的在他的耳畔炸开，“ _宫侑_ ！？”，那是喊出来的。

圣臣眨了眨眼，重新将手机放回耳边，他谨慎的保留了几英寸距离以防元也又准备大喊。

“是的。”圣臣肯定道。

“不——等等—— _宫_ ？ _宫侑_ ？！你的二传手，宫侑？”元也说的很急，听着就像他这辈子从没如此快乐过似的，圣臣觉得这真的很粗鲁，“我真不敢相信，天啊，你不仅终于要跟人约会了而且那个人还是 _宫侑_ ！圣臣！”

现在甚至已经不是问题了，现在已经是纯粹的欢呼了。

“还是等等，这到底怎么会发生的？！”元也转过了弯儿，而圣臣叹了口气。

“这赛季开始的时候我们就建立了性上的关系，但是现在那种形式的关系本身已经不能再运转了，所以我们……准备试下水。”圣臣说道。

“我——我不是那个意思，哦我的 _天_ ——”

“元也。”

“好吧，好吧，现在我不问了，但我发誓下周我们去和黑狼比赛的时候我会知道整个故事的。”

 _不太可能_ ，圣臣心想。

“所以？”他提示道。

“好的，好的，约会地点……” _终于_ ，元也总算说到了他真正在帮的地方。

圣臣向后靠进椅子，拿起钢笔记了起来。

最终，圣臣打给了两家不同的餐厅，在一通长达二十分钟（其间囊括了古森上网google餐厅和给朋友们发短信的时间）的电话之后，他的表兄像他保证说米增绝对会是个绝佳的选择。

“这是一家时下正火的怀石料理，其声名最近的膨胀程度简直就像它即将摘下米其林一星——至少这篇博文是这么讲的，”元也在圣臣记下店名的同时朗读，“啊，该死，这篇还说想要订位的话会很困难，糟透了，宫看起来绝对会喜欢这家店的。”

不过，多亏了角名伦太郎，他们最终又找着了一家推荐度极高的寿司店。

“别担心，虽然那个爱管闲事的家伙有跟我打听我为什么要问，但我告诉他说我只知道你在找合适的餐馆——我说我不晓得你要带谁出去，”元也先发制人的同他保证，“这可是你和宫的第一次约会， _天啊_ ，宫！这可太好玩——对不起——”

“非常感谢。”圣臣说道，无视了元也那突如其来的爆发。

事实上，他认同元也有关侑会喜欢时下流行的热门餐厅的看法，因此，在给第一家餐厅打过电话之后，圣臣还是调动了自己从孩提时代起便被反复灌输的富裕自信给米增打了个心血来潮的电话，并要求店家在周五晚上有空位的情况下通知他。

令他惊讶而庆幸的是，周五早晨他接到了电话。*

*:vindication

“ _佐久早先生_ ？ _我看到您在周二有来电问过米增今晚是否会有空位_ ……”

圣臣给侑发了计划有变的短信。

 **发件人：** 宫侑  
>>我刚刚查了这家，它看起来真的好酷！你想直接市区见面还是一起开车过去？

侑对他新换的地点展现出了明显的兴趣，这让圣臣感到了一丝满足的涟漪。

 **收件人：** 宫侑  
>>我可以去接你。

虽说他并未把这预设成初次约会的既定传统，但是从他家过去正好顺路，而且这也不是他们第一次让对方顺道搭车了。做早餐的时候，圣臣快速的看了看来自古森的两条未读消息。

 **发件人：** 古森元也  
>>圣臣小宝贝初次约会的日子！！！！  
>>来张你的全身照！*

*:outfit

 **收件人：** 古森元也  
>>我只比你小六个月不到。

 **发件人：** 古森元也  
>>你知道那不是重点的！

圣臣没有回他。

他继续着自己一天的生活，日常锻炼，打扫公寓，并最终开始为当天的晚餐着手准备，这会儿他倒是平静的在浴室的全身镜前给自己拍了张照片并发给了元也——不带任何文字。他的成长环境让他对自己的着装能力很有信心，但是万一他真的穿错了，他也相信元也会告诉他的。

他重新整了整自己白色的纽领衬衣，它们大部分都笼罩在一件海军蓝的毛衣之下，除此之外，他还搭配了一条深灰色的休闲裤和一双闪亮的深棕色牛津鞋，这些并非是配好的三件套正装或者之类的玩意儿，但是从他读到的东西来看，要是那样穿就会有点过头了。就在这会儿他的手机响了，第一条消息是大约八个竖起的拇指图标，而另一条很快也发到了。

 **发件人：** 古森元也  
>>哦！戴上你毕业那会儿伯母送你的手表！

圣臣嗯了一声走向自己的衣橱，他放领带的那只抽屉里还收有三块他几乎从来不戴的手表，他拉开抽屉，从中取出了那块Grand Seiko——他母亲为了祝贺他大学毕业的奢侈礼物，这块表有着简洁而经典的银色设计和钴制表面，他将沉重的表链扣上手腕，最后在镜子里望了自己一眼。

再然后他披上了围巾和厚呢大衣，转身走出了门。

去餐厅的路上，圣臣注意到侑要比以往更为安静。

“你还好吗？”圣臣开口，“要是你还是不舒服的话我们可以重新安排，或者换点更低调的。”

周三训练的时候侑看起来已经好很多了，一有机会他就跟木兔、犬鸣凑到一起快活的叽叽喳喳，而且昨晚的比赛他也发挥的很好，不过圣臣觉得准备比赛所带来的肾上腺素很可能只是暂缓了之后的失落。

副驾上的侑坐直了身子，他冲圣臣摆了摆手。

“不，不用！我现在没再低潮了，也没有其他问题，”侑同他保证着，“就只是在想事情，这是种调整你明白吧？能去那里吃饭我真的很兴奋，评论看起来很棒，你之前去过吗？”

这场关于餐厅和大阪热闹街区的谈话一直持续到了他们把车停好并走到米增门前的时候。

“欢迎光临米增，两位有预约吗？”女将问候道。

圣臣报上了自己的名字，而女将则主动接过了他们的外套，侑脱下了自己的高领夹克，如此圣臣便得以看见他为约会所选择的服装：一件蓝色的纽领衬衣与一条深色的窗格纹裤子，搭配一双棕褐色的皮靴和与之配套的皮带。他自己选择的着装看起来也同正式场合大体相称，这让圣臣松了口气，不过，他怀疑侑绝对有发短信求助他人。*

*:had to 

“臣君？”

圣臣猛的抬头，他突然意识到自己有点太投入了，显然他刚刚一直在盯着侑裤子修长的裁切发愣，另一个男人的脸颊已经覆上了轻薄的粉色，这让圣臣感到耳尖有点发烫。

等待着的女将把他们引去了桌子那边，他们小心的避免了更多尴尬。

没过多久服务员便呈上了先付，同时也记下了他们所点的饮料，圣臣只要了柠檬水，而侑则点了青柠苏打。

“我只喝水是因为我一会要开车，要是你想的话就点酒精饮料好了。”圣臣说道。

“不要，”侑边说边开始研究他面前的那一小碟先付，他咬了很小的一口，随即便欢快的嗯了一声，然后就咬下了第二口，他咽下嘴里的食物，随后才抬头说道，“每年这时候我通常都不怎么喝酒，锦标赛季快来的时候，我更乐意做好身体系统的排毒并多吃点碳水和蛋白质。”

“有道理。”圣臣同意，同时尝了尝他自己的那碟先付——那是份酸甜口味的腌菜，尝起来令人感到清新而又愉快。

“等到天皇杯开始，再想记得好好吃东西就会有点难了，记事也一样，”侑继续说着，同时对他们身旁上饮料的女侍表示了感谢，“而且如果你还有国际赛或者表演赛的话情况还会更为明显，常规赛季里我通常都能维持好体重，但是之前连着三年，每当锦标赛季结束，我都至少会掉十斤肉，总而言之，不喝太多酒只是整套养生策略里的一个部分，而且那时候你老要坐飞机但酒精会影响免疫，你知道的。”

说到最后的时候，他还冲着圣臣wink了一下。

一般来讲，圣臣本应该对这种行为说点什么，但是眼下他却因为侑的发言而注意到自己和侑在过去的时候已经选择了不同的职业道路，这念头让他分了心，从理论上讲，此刻的圣臣还是个职业赛中的新人，即便相对于完全默默无闻的日向，他在国内已有的存在感和某种年轻带来的魅力已经将这事实变成了一个无足轻重的脚注也一样。实际上，他将此视为了一种对自己足够专业而稳定的赞扬，他没有和其他大多数新人一样被有关“适应性”和“站稳脚跟”的问题环绕。

可是即便如此，大学里的赛程也还是要比V1级别球队轻得更多，他此前也没有在一个赛程密集的赛季后就紧跟着进入另一期长时间的国际赛事，可这种职业性的排球生活侑已经经历了四年，这一事实令他觉得有点奇怪。

圣臣抑制了自己想要眯眼嘲讽的本能，但侑却一定是把他的表情误会成了对他先前那个调戏式的wink的回应，他咯咯咯得笑了笑，继续开口道，“不管怎样，我肯定你绝对已经参加过一些国际赛了，真不敢相信我们还从没谈过这个，你已经被国家队集训或者之类的东西内定了，对吧？”

有关季后赛和各种准备程序的讨论贯穿了他们这餐饭大部分的时间，最终在等待甜品的时候迎来了那么几分钟的终结，沉默延展开来，不太习惯戴表的圣臣低头重新摆弄起他沉重的表带，这才惊讶的发现他们已经在餐厅里待了有两个钟头了。

当他重新抬头的时候，侑似乎正在专心的凝望桌子中央的蜡烛，而等到他终于发觉圣臣正在盯着他看的时候他差点没跳起来，但最后他只是吃了一口他盘中装饰精巧的巧克力蛋糕卷。

从大约第五道菜开始，侑就在变的愈发坐立难安，整个人就频繁得在说的太快和彻底的静默之间来回切换，而到了现在，侑缩着肩膀坐在原位，不肯和他进行任何眼神上的交流，他基本就是在盯着他蛋糕的时候偶尔飞速的瞥一眼圣臣——只有一眼，很快他就会收回视线，然后再吃一口蛋糕。

圣臣的眉毛越皱越深。

他或许是不了解约会，但是他非常清楚此刻的侑正感到不适。

“说吧。”圣臣最终说道。

“什么？”侑问，把腰挺得更直了，但他还是没在看圣臣的眼镜。

“起先你看着还很享受，但现在显然不是了。”圣臣直白的说道，

“没有，臣君，这里真的很棒。”侑同他保证道，同时又吃了一口蛋糕。

圣臣瞪着他，现在他有儿点生气了，不管怎么说，答案显而易见。

“那就是因为我了。”圣臣开口，“我不觉得一场约会应该十分复杂，但如果我做错了什么，请你告诉我。”

侑放下了叉子，他用手理了理自己的头发。

“就是这么回事儿，小臣！我就是没法忘掉这整场约会都只是某种 _我_ 想要但 _你_ 却根本不想要的存在，”侑顿了顿，“这一周以来我都在想着这事儿，可我就是绕不过来，我怎么能在基本就是违背你意愿的情况下答应和你约会呢。”

“这没有违背我的意愿。”圣臣断然说道。

侑重重的叹了口气，“不，不是，我知道我没有，像是……强迫，或者胁迫你之类的，但是约会意味着你知道有个人会想见你、想和你一起共度时光你明白吗？当然这点或许没有问题，因为这和我们经常在做的区别不大，但要是一两个月后，我妈过来这边，然后跟我说她想见见那个一直在和我约会的那个家伙的话该怎么办，要是她立刻开始追问你各种有关你家庭、计划和诸如此类的问题的话又该怎么办，我脑子里转着的全都是你 _说过_ 你不想要这种东西。”

侑看起来很是挫败，此外还有一点点悲伤，这让圣臣感到愤怒正在他的胸腔冒泡，他不知道该怎样让侑理解，他也不知道为什么对其他人来讲想明白这点会那么困难。

“我说的是我不 _需要_ 这些。”圣臣有些烦躁的说道。

他环视四周，大脑疯狂运作着想要找种方法来解释点明显很复杂的东西，因为很显然，语言从来不是他的强项。

“那有什么区别？”侑听起来也有点生气。

圣臣皱着眉，他的视线落到了他那碟几乎还没被动过的巧克力蛋糕上。

“就……就像是巧克力蛋糕。”圣臣开口了。

“巧克力蛋糕？”

“你就……让我试着解释下，”圣臣说着，他的语速压的比平时更慢，他正在努力着将一切在脑中厘清，“先让我们假设我不吃蛋糕，因为我发现普通的海绵蛋糕都……嗯，很普通，而且上面的糖霜太甜了，再者，吃蛋糕就意味着我得改变我的饮食计划而这真的并不值得，我对蛋糕没有那么深的偏好。”

“好的……”侑说着，眉头紧锁。

“但是，如果就我个人而言，我真的， _真的_ 很喜欢巧克力——假定巧克力棒是我个人最喜欢的食物之一，要是吃不到的话甚至会对我造成负面影响，”圣臣继续说着，“但是现在，让我们继续假设，突然之间，我没有办法继续食用单纯的巧克力棒，或者不管什么理由但总之我就是不能再吃它们了。”

侑的眼睛眯成了细缝，但是这一回他牢牢的闭上了嘴没再打断，圣臣继续往下说去，终于稍稍捕捉到了他的状态。

“接着，让我们假定从此刻开始我 _唯一_ 能吃到巧克力的方法就是吃巧克力蛋糕，也就是说只要付出微小的，调整一下饮食计划的代价我就能继续吃我的巧克力——假如你是我的话，你会怎么做？”圣臣说道。

侑看起来仍然相当困惑，但他还是缓慢的给出了答案，“我会吃蛋糕啊。”

圣臣点点头，又开始在餐桌底下摆弄他的表带。

“很明显的选择，也很简单，我不会为了草莓蛋糕或者柠檬蛋糕改变我的饮食计划，因为即便我再也不能吃这些东西，我对它们的喜爱也不够让我追着去 _改变_ —— _就_ 为了以蛋糕的形式吃到它们。但是为了巧克力，为了这个假定中的我最喜爱的食物，我会的。”说出这句话令圣臣感到了脸红，因为他清晰的意识到了其中含义，但他仍在继续，“在这个比喻里，蛋糕是约会本身，而糖霜是其他所有与之相伴但我却更乐意避开的东西，像是不得不在选择职业的时候将其他人也纳入考虑或者可能存在的分手的痛苦之类。对于 _约会本身_ 的部分我从来都没有过问题——共进晚餐，与家人会面，或者其他任何事情，它只是并非那种会令我感到我 _需要_ 它来让我的生活完整的东西，所以我才会觉得当其中存在有我倾向于避免的潜在缺点时，去 _追寻_ 它是很愚蠢的。”

“但是，就像我说的，如果现在你只能以蛋糕的形式品尝巧克力，而每次你吃下的又都是巧克力蛋糕的话，那我为什么不能享受它呢？”

侑眨了眨眼，他的脸上泛起了一层轻薄的红晕。

“我是……巧克力？”他喃喃的说道。

哦，当他 _如此_ 讲话的时候，这听起来真的有些尴尬。

这个比喻并不完美，但圣臣拒绝展开更多细节，也不想承担进一步作出那些会令自己羞愧的暗示的风险，他转开视线，感受着自己脸上烧灼的热度。

“是的，在这个比喻里，你是巧克力，”圣臣肯定了他，继续说道，“所以相比之下所有的麻烦和调整全都微不足道，我也不觉得约会有什么不好，所以这就是为什么当另一个选项是只能和你拥有柏拉图式的关系——或者更糟，只能当同事——的时候，要做决定真的十分容易。”

“哦。”侑说道，现在，他整张脸都红了。

圣臣舀起一勺自己的蛋糕，他只是想做点眼神交流以外的事，然而就在这时他听见了一阵轻笑，“你看起来很想死。”

“喜欢你是一种耻辱。”

侑怒了，“粗鲁！你最好小心点不然我就改主意不请你在晚饭后去我家了。”

圣臣顿了顿，暂时停止了咀嚼，他思考着，接着他咽下了口中的蛋糕，然后故意又安静的吃了一口，现在他坐的更直了，他脸颊上最后的热度也终于褪却。

“那么，你觉得这蛋糕怎样？”

侑觉得自己终于明白了一些，虽然还不完全确定，但当佐久早跟着他一起回到他的公寓之时，他开始觉得自己已经理解到了足够让一切自然发展的东西，佐久早的肩上挂着一个他所熟悉的周末背包。

“有点自以为是了哦。”走向电梯的时候，侑取笑道。*

*:presumptuous 这词用的也太可爱了……！

佐久早瞪了他一眼，“自从我们开始定期见面，我的车里就一直放着过夜的背包，不是专门为今天备的。”

“啊，一直都有万全准备？”侑改了口，扭头给了佐久早一个下流的眼神，他一边将手势比向自己，一边打开了门。*

*:“Ah, always ready for all of this?”

“这就是你通常和约会对象的调情方式？如果是的话，我真想不出来你在这方面会比我成功的多。”佐久早面无表情的回应。

侑发出了一阵古怪的声响，介于有被冒犯和大笑之间，他把自己的围巾扔去了佐久早头上。就在佐久早将这围巾从脸上拉下的时候侑关上了门，同时更平稳得朝着这另一个男人走了两步，侑的手滑了上去，意图摘掉佐久早脸上的口罩，他成功的将一根手指送入了皮筋底下，正欲俯身送上一个亲吻——他的整张脸都被对方的手掌给罩住了。

“我要先洗澡。”佐久早说，侑的嘴唇还维持着撅了一半的动作。

“哦，成的，是的，当然，”侑说着，突然注意到佐久早的身体有点儿弓着，但他的耳尖只有一点点粉色，“那我之后洗？”

很显然，佐久早仍没准备好立刻进入这种自然的勾搭状态，但侑只是稍想了一下便不再感到惊讶。作为对侑的回应，佐久早点了点头，这让侑确信他已经正确解读了眼下的情况——他也承诺了洗澡。

十分幸运的，佐久早并没有花多少时间，因此侑只有那么短短一瞬的时间用来抓狂，也只有两次被不可抑制的难以置信整个儿吞没，他就要跟佐久早圣臣上床了，尽管过去的时候他们已经一起做过很多，但现在他们要做的这种仍然完全不同，只要一想到那隐含的 _触碰_ 的自由，侑的手掌便开始感到发痒。

浴室的门开了，侑蹦了起来，他被吓着了，这打断了他方才与墙壁间久久的凝望，看到佐久早的时候他不由重重吞咽了一下，他的胃袋突然被蝴蝶填满，甚至感到了些许恶心。

现在的佐久早穿了一件简单的白色T恤和一条平角内裤，波浪般的卷发仍因洗澡潮湿，侑从没见过他在更衣室里洗完澡后穿得如此随意，而且少掉的那一大群健壮的运动员们也确实改变了这一幕的效果，佐久早看起来……甚至有些脆弱，一阵晕红浮上了侑的脸颊，他发现自己的舌头竟然出人意料的容易打结。

“浴室是你的了。”佐久早道。

侑点了点头，迅速的走向了正厅，他不得不从佐久早身边绕过才行，他嗅到他身上那种才刚洗完澡后飘出的清新味道，几乎就感到浑身战栗，侑知道此刻的自己正在为了佐久早行动，可现实的力量如此强大，他已经得到了他一直渴求的东西。

洗澡的时候，侑额外给自己讲了几句鼓劲的话，除此之外他还刷了牙，再然后他就穿着和佐久早一样的衣服快速回到了正厅，赶在自己的信心消失之前。但是，当他发现佐久早正盘着腿坐在他的床上，整个人都被床头的台灯和街外的光线所照亮的时候，他的理智还是又下降了一个层级，佐久早的样子就像是在凝视窗外的街景，又或者他正在凝望太空，一直到侑咔哒一声关掉正厅的大灯并缓缓穿过其中朝床走去的时候，他才终于看了过来。

通常来讲，侑和他第一次搭上的人不会是这种走向，那会更加混乱而更少私密，他想知道佐久早是否明白他已不经意的让这一切的亲密程度远远超过了最初期的约会，可是，谁又能讲清这到底是缘于佐久早的习惯，还是因为只是看见他毫无遮掩的坐在 _自己床上_ ，侑的心脏便已经开始威胁着想要跳出他的胸膛了呢？

侑在床沿停了下来。

“我可以上去吗？”他问道。

佐久早冲他眨了眨眼，他看起来那么 _柔软_ ，“这是你的床。”

“你真的是个混蛋。”侑笑了起来，他精神紧绷的时间已经够久，足以使他单膝跪到床上并试探性的伸手捧起佐久早的脖颈。

他稍稍停顿了一秒，好让佐久早诱人地向后仰头，他们的唇终于碰到了一起。

侑发出柔软的喘息，佐久早的唇正轻柔的滑过他的嘴唇，他的拇指在对方的下颚上摩挲，终于整个爬到了佐久早的身上，他颤抖着，感觉到佐久早抬起的手缠进了自己潮湿且蓬乱的头发。

他感觉着佐久早的另一只手轻轻攀上他的脊背，他微张开嘴好轻柔的吮吸对方的下唇，佐久早的舌头探入了他的口腔，他为此轻哼出声，于是他将自己的舌头推挤过去，一点点的加深了这个亲吻，之道佐久早开始舔进他的嘴里吮吸他的舌头，他的手在侑的身躯之上收紧，令侑用来支撑自己的手臂感到愈发虚弱。

这感觉怠惰而又悠闲——侑想要舒缓的节奏，想要这一切都慢慢进行，而理由仅仅只是他可以，但是除此以外，他也不想将这进程推得太快。当然，过去他曾无数次的处在这种情境，可却没有哪次是和此刻这正位于他身下的男人，和佐久早一起的时候，他不 _习惯_ 接过主导的权力。

因此他继续吻他，直到他的嘴唇开始感觉酸痛肿胀，直到佐久早的手指抠进他的脊背而同时也抓紧了他的手法，直到他们两人全都硬挺起来，隔着两层薄薄的棉布互相挤压。侑缓慢的磨蹭，一边将呻吟柔软的喂进佐久早嘴里一边等着他的手继续往下探寻，等着他摸进自己T恤的下摆里。

可是佐久早的手并没有动，每隔几分钟他就会重新调整一下自己抓握的位置，但是他却并未做出任何拉起侑的T恤或者脱掉侑的短裤的举动，侑沮丧的哼哼，继续磨蹭着想要尊重佐久早的界限，他不想做出任何可能打破他舒适感的动作。他稍稍暂停自己的亲吻，而后将更多的吻连绵着落到佐久早的下颚之上，然后再往下稍低，落到他脖颈上敏感的皮肤，佐久早呻吟着拽了拽他的头发，他的身躯在侑的身下扭动。

“侑，”佐久早喘息， _该死的_ ，他的名字栖在佐久早的唇边是真的好听，“侑，别玩儿……”

侑松开他才在佐久早苍白皮肤上吮出的吻痕，“我没在玩！”

佐久早皱眉，“不，你就在。”

“要是我是在玩的话那你也一样，”侑说着挺了挺腰，提醒他他俩现在到底有多硬，“为什么我们俩都还穿着衣服？”

“因为你没把它们脱掉。”

侑恼怒的开口，“什么意思？”

他惊讶的看到佐久早已经通红的脸颊上又泛起了更重的血色，“听着，我……我真的没有……我真的没那么多普通的性经验，好吗？我以为你会想要点和平常不同的安排……像是，我以为会是你主导。”

哦，不……他慌张的时候真 _可爱_ 。

“臣臣，”侑放低了声音，在他被咬的鲜红的嘴唇上轻轻啄吻了一下，“你不觉得事先告诉我会很棒吗？从我俩上床开始我就一直在努力克制着不想越界。”

佐久早瞪着天花板，他几乎就要 _气到撅嘴_ ，侑好高兴。

“但我们以前做过的可远远不止这些，而且我，而且所有和你单独相处了超过五分钟的人都会知道你俩勾搭上了，你就喜欢说这些，”佐久早最终说道，“所以你为什么这么紧张？”

啊，现在慌张的人轮到侑了，他俯下身体，把自己的头埋到佐久早的肩上，边给自己找点思考时间边享受着紧贴佐久早身体所获得的温暖，佐久早的唇正贴着他的脖颈游移，这感觉令他战栗。

“首先，小臣，我还没那么容易，至少得花十分钟，”侑开口，先说了个半心半意的玩笑，然后才彻底剥离那些幽默缓缓呢喃，“我只是……和你一起的时候，我真的不习惯自己 _掌握_ 亲近的距离，不管我做什么感觉都像是越界，不然就是在破坏规则。”

“侑，”佐久早直接的开口，他拽着侑的头发直到侑不再埋头躲在他的颈窝旁边，“你是 _了解_ 我的，要是我不喜欢你在做的事情，你相信我会告诉你吗？”

侑是真的很想知道为什么佐久早那种有些生气的表情会让自己更感兴奋，这是什么道理，“……相信。”

“那就没问题了。”佐久早坚定的说道，然后又添了半句，“至少我这边没有。”

他的另一只手滑到了侑屁股的位置，然后轻轻的拍了一下。侑恼怒的抱怨了一声，再度快速的冲向佐久早的嘴唇，他们短暂的对话增强了他的勇气，然而，当他的手真的往下抓住佐久早T恤下摆的时候，他还是重新暂停了亲吻。

“小臣？”

“嗯呣？”

“我会……主导，但是你……能不能，呃，稍微鼓励我一下？”侑开口问道，尴尬的几乎说不出话来。

天啊，他听起来真是 _胆怯_ 透了，四个月的kinky性生活怎么就能改变他这么多？真希望等他该死的开始之后，普通性生活的感觉还能像自行车一样顺畅。

而更糟的是，佐久早还 _笑_ 了起来。

“我早该知道，”他低语着，一边隔着短裤捏了捏侑的屁股一边将他的腰臀往下按着磨蹭，“赞扬很能激励你呢。”

“ _闭嘴_ ，”侑断然开口却没有否认，他恼怒的坐起身来，流畅的脱掉了自己的T恤，他的脸烧的厉害。他挺直腰杆，稍稍摆了个姿势，然后拽着佐久早T恤的下摆开口，“脱掉，脱掉。”

他拽着佐久早的T恤往上，而这更加深了他脸上的笑容，侑帮着他将衣服拽过头顶扔到一边，随即俯身再度开始了亲吻，眼下，佐久早的胸膛和小腹全都暴露了出来，而这突然延展的区域正是侑此刻将要探索的位置，他做的热情而又小心，双手抚摸着那躯体鲜明的平面，品味着当自己的拇指擦过对方乳尖之一时那柔软的叹息。

侑轻轻的捏了捏，佐久早弓起身体的动作也为他带来了一阵贯通全身的震颤，佐久早又一次叹息道，“是的，就像这样……”

哦，操，侑垂首去吻他的颈侧，同时也寻到了他另一边乳头，他轻柔得打着圈揉弄它们，引出了佐久早呜咽的声音，他让自己的舌头舔过他洁净而温暖的皮肤、锁骨，拱过他喉管凹陷的部分，而佐久早的双手全都落在他的臀部，他揉捏着他的屁股，然后又开始玩弄他短裤上的绳子，侑呻吟着重坐起身，将它们也脱了下来。

“侑，”佐久早低语，“摸摸我。”

侑想要把佐久早的内裤脱掉，却差点没把自己绊倒，他重重的吞咽了一下，然后才伸出手来将佐久早整个剥光；佐久早的性器长得相当漂亮，而能自由的触碰到它甚至令侑感到亢奋，侑的拇指在滑过湿润的前端后向前移去，佐久早分开的大腿能够毫无阻碍的让他安坐进去。

几下简单的抚摸之后，侑意识到自己需要润滑油，当他倾身去够床头柜的时候佐久早开口，“也拿几个避孕套，我想要你操我。”

鸡皮疙瘩在侑的背上爆开，他点了点头，而就在他拿到那些的时候他的口中也不受控得溢出了一声尴尬的 _喘息_ ，佐久早到底怎么能那么随意的说出这话？当然，侑是说过他想要鼓励，可是他当时想的更多是诸如‘ _是的，就像那样_ ，’或者‘ _再，更多_ ’一类的呻吟而不是大量完整的语句。

他将润滑油挤上手指，突然意识到他真正想要的是佐久早不再如此井井有条。

侑再度用手裹住佐久早的性器，佐久早叹息起来，现在，当他撸动的时候，触感已经变得温暖而又光滑，每一次他握起的手碰过前端，便都会带出湿润的下流水声，侑加快了速度，开始用自己的拇指绕着他性器顶端的罅隙打圈，同时用另一只手捧起了他的睾丸摇晃，佐久早抬起手，咬住了自己两根指节，以此来削弱他安静的呻吟。

“别这样，小臣，”侑低声说道，同时贪婪的凝望着他，“我想听到你的声音。”

佐久早瞪了他一眼，却还是顺从的移开了自己唇边的手，他将手塞到了侑的枕头之下，而侑给了他一个标志性的笑容，他开始两只手一起帮他撸动，他扭着手腕，因为佐久早在自己触碰之下的扭动而咬紧了嘴唇。

侑笑着看着佐久早发出第一声真正的呻吟，夹杂着呼吸而又轻微，吐露在侑俯身将他俩的性器并到一起之时，他被润湿的手开始同时撸动他们俩人，而佐久早在此时伸手抓住了侑的手腕——并非阻止，而是鼓励他继续动作。

“是的，你喜欢这个？”侑开口问道，将自己的臀部顶得更前，佐久早只是再度呻吟了一声，权当回应。

侑咬着嘴唇，因为他们性器贴在一起滑动的感觉而感到自己的脏腑都在扭曲，这样对劲多了。

等到润滑油开始变得黏腻，侑便立刻伸手再取，这一回，他毫不吝啬的在自己右手的手指上也抹了许多，紧跟着他稍稍退开，将装润滑油的瓶子丢上床单，同时用另一只手分开了佐久早的臀瓣，那穴口紧闭的状态令他微笑了一下。这真的会是他第一次给佐久早指交吗？侑需要弥补他失去的时间。

佐久早似乎意识到了他要做的事情，他抬起手阻止了他，“等等，侑——安全套——”

他绝对不再那么井井有条了，而这正是侑的目标，但他需要的是…… _哦_ 。

侑记得佐久早新年过来的那回是用一只安全套裹着手指打开他的，而在那之后，侑去商店买了一小包手套，只是为了以防万一，但是现在，佐久早那对某种阻隔的渴望似乎也延展到了侑的手指之上。

他能处理这个。侑笑了起来。

“我给你更好的。”

为求妥善保管，他将手上的润滑油抹到了佐久早的腹肌之上，他无视了佐久早那种有被冒犯的喘息回应，他再度朝着床头柜伸手，取过了那包手套。佐久早瞪大了眼，看着侑从中抽出手套并戴上，做这一切的时候，侑的胸膛正因呼吸而微微鼓胀，再跟着侑抹好了润滑油，他重新回到了自己先前所在的位置，开始用一根光滑的手指绕着佐久早的穴口摩擦。

“ _啊_ ，操。”佐久早喘息着，在侑画着小圈的同时将自己的双腿分得更开。

侑咬着唇，将手指挤了进去。

如梦一般，佐久早对他敞开了身体，在侑仔细的触碰之下他放松得比侑预期的更快，望着自己被手套包裹的手指在佐久早体内那般敏感的位置进出令侑额外感到了一种贯穿身体的古怪震颤。对大多数人来讲，侑觉得在性爱中途停下来去戴乳胶手套会是某种对兴奋感的完全抹杀，可是在他身上这反而将他送入了某种奇怪的权力旅程，最近这些日子，手套已经不再是他们过程的必须物品，但在侑的脑海当中，它们却仍然还是某种 _象征_ 。

“快点。”佐久早喘息着喊他，侑这才意识到自己似乎发了下呆。

“耐心点，小臣。”侑开口说道，试图把这装成某种深思熟虑的前戏而不是他不慎流露出的，对自己所感到的一切过度的沉迷。

他抽出自己的手指并摘掉了手套，心中却乍然闪现出了那么一丝后悔，但他决定先把这扔到一边，以后晚点再去检查。

在侑的要求下，佐久早冲着他的方向丢了个安全套过来，侑只是稍稍慌了一下便接住了它，他撕开包装，将之套上自己的性器，他重重的呼吸，将此刻自己身下的佐久早收入眼底：他的脚踩在床上，正用胳膊肘支撑着身体，自下而上的凝望着侑。

“侑， _操我_ 。”他重申道。

侑点了点头，在那一刻决定 _去_ 履行他眼下的职责，他扶好自己的性器，随即轻缓却稳定的开始向前挺腰，佐久早咬着牙重新躺了回去，而侑没给他再度抱怨的机会，他用几下浅浅的抽插让他调整适应，然后便将一条胳膊滑到了佐久早脊背靠后的位置，然后缓缓地一插到底。

朦胧的热度和水汽笼着他的眼睛，他看着佐久早的身体向后倒去，因为被他填满而手指扭曲——他攥紧了床单， _侑_ 填满了他。

侑用另一只手臂勾起佐久早的膝盖，好让自己调整角度并维持住一个持续的节奏——稳定的抽插，并在进到顶的时候情色的碾磨，唯有他们那需要最佳身体条件的职业才能让他做到。

佐久早在第一次被猛进到底的时候喘息起来，而侑感到了犹如醉酒一般的眩晕和过度的放纵，他俯下身体，将脸埋进佐久早的颈窝，这姿势下他抵着床垫的前额能够帮助他更好的维持平衡，他的手空余出来，得以用来探寻佐久早的皮肤——它们正在被汗水迅速变得光滑。他们的胸腹完整的贴在一起，而彼此之间的摩擦更从他们两人的口中唤起了共同的低沉呻吟。

室内开始变得安静而亲密，比侑计划中更快上许多的堕向那充满欲望的烈火，他的心想要慢慢的来，可他们身体的契合与共同律动的方式却将一切都变得极难，他抵御不了，只能屈从于这最最基础的本能。

他伸手下去替佐久早的阴茎撸了两下，随后便将自己的手平摊上了对方的皮肤，如此一来，他便能让自己的拇指探去佐久早的睾丸下方并向前按压，佐久早喘息着骂了出来，这令侑不由得冲着他的脖颈笑了一下，这个状态底下，他的前列腺会被夹在来自侑性器和他拇指的，断断续续的按压当中，侑无声的在心里谢了下那个教给他这一动作的医学预科生。

“操，别停，别停。”佐久早呻吟着说道。

就跟侑曾经梦想过的一样。

佐久早的指甲掐进了他的后背，疼痛自那一点发出，他呻吟起来，感到自己的脏腑正在扭曲，他对着床单喘息，开始更加用力的顶撞，咬着自己的唇想要在那每一次抽插间紧紧裹住自己性器的压倒性的热度当中撑住。佐久早的喘息灌进了他的耳中，那种微弱的窒息感令侑咬住了他的嘴唇，接着他转过头，开始吮咬佐久早的侧颈。

“ _该死_ —— _侑_ ——”

侑现在的角度很好，因此他放弃了继续在佐久早的睾丸之后按压，转而将手向上抬起，并裹着他的性器开始晃动手指。

“小臣，”侑喘息着，他自己的声音无比清晰的在他的耳中响彻，而在他的体内，所有感觉都开始尽数凝结，“拜托告诉我你就快了——”

佐久早点了点头，他的嗓子里似乎憋着某种类似于啜泣的声音，他的脉搏就在侑的唇下跳动。侑模糊得嘟囔出声，似乎是 _操他的谢天谢地_ 一类的东西，再然后他开始继续他手中的节奏，尽他所能的让这部分也跟上他臀部顶弄的韵律，谢天谢地，谢天谢地在抑制他自己的高潮方面他有过许多练习——他想要佐久早先去。

“来吧，”侑开始诱哄，“来吧来吧，就是这个——我想你含着我高潮——拜托了，小臣—— _拜托_ ——”

佐久早身体猛然收紧的瞬间他惊喘出来，再然后某种湿意滑过了他的手指，佐久早高潮了，他的身体弯曲向侑，胸腔中爆出了一阵呻吟，可后穴却只是收得更紧，在这出格的热辣之下，侑的高潮别无选择的骤然降临，他射进安全套中，快感席卷而来，令他冲着佐久早的肩膀呻吟。

有那么一小会儿，侑所能做的就只剩下了呼吸，等到一切平复之后，他几乎是敬畏的眨了眨眼睛。佐久早抓着他后背的手渐渐放松了下来，然后他的胳膊垂到床上，彻底松开了钳制。

“我的天啊。”佐久早喃喃得说道。

哈啊，他猜这就像骑自行车一样。

“等等，小臣……”侑冲着夜色说道。

“怎么了？”

“……这是你第一次跟人普通的做爱吗？哦我的天，我是不是拿了你普通意义上的一血？”*

*:take your vanilla virginity

佐久早回了他一个肘击，侑的腹部被他戳中，立刻喘起了气来。

“什么？不是！”

“ _天啊_ ，你的胳膊肘全是骨头，”侑开始大笑，“好的，好的。”

他笑着重新搂抱过去，将脸埋进佐久早的后颈，这意味着当佐久早说话的时候他还能感到他喉管的震动，“要是你一定要知道的话，这是我的第二次。”

侑兴奋起来，“哦？那么，第一次是什么时候？要跟你这位同学分享吗？”*

*:the class

“我还在考虑。”佐久早面无表情的回应。

“ _小_ — _臣_ ——，说嘛！”*

*:“Omiiii, c’mon!”

佐久早恼怒的哼了一声，“好吧，第一次是我 _真正_ 破处的时候。”

侑等着他继续详细说明，然而他却没有，“小臣，你是想杀了我吧，是谁？我认识吗？”他听见佐久早叹了口气，这令他感到了一些不当，“啊，要是你不想的话你没必要说，不管怎么讲这都只是一些有点奇怪的枕边话而——”

“饭纲掌。”佐久早说。

这个名字蹦入脑海的时候侑顿了一顿，“饭纲……Hornets的二传手？”

然而这个名字还触动了他脑内的另一种灵光，可侑却不大想得起是因为什么。

“是的，他现在是Hornets的二传手，但他曾经是——”

“你的队长，”在佐久早能够说出之前，侑成功串起了一切，“你高中的队长，对不对？”

“对的。”佐久早道。

侑眨了眨眼，他沉默了那么几秒，然后：

“你在 _开我玩笑_ 吗？你睡了你高中的队长？你该死因为我 _想_ 睡 _我的_ 就对我那样——可你才是那个真正 _付诸了行动_ 的人？”*

*:gave me shit 

佐久早无声的笑了，“我可看不出这有什么关联，你当时可绝对没在抱怨我‘对你那样’。”

“哦我的 _天_ ，”侑努力着想要继续摆出被冒犯到了的样子，却还是没法阻止笑声自然的淌进他的声音，“你真的是个混蛋。”

“你也一样，”佐久早心平气和的说道，“我认为这扯平了。”

侑哼了哼，冲着佐久早的后颈藏起了自己的微笑，他没说错，他当然没有说错。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黎明破晓。
> 
> 又及，虽然觉得应该没人想看，但还是决定稍微解释一下本篇标题的翻译思路……所谓'sleeping dogs lie'，其实是'let sleeping dogs lie'这个固定短语的省略，而中文里比较接近这个短语含义的词是‘莫惹是非’或者说‘让事物保持原样继续发展一阵’之类的意思，当然也有解读为‘不要打草惊蛇’这样的情况，不过这篇的标题去掉了let而直接使用sleeping dogs lie，其实就是在表达俩人之间一种拉锯的angst状态，同时也隐喻着本次的scene是需要小心保持不能激动的玩法（这个系列的标题其实一直和当篇的玩法脱不开干系💦 ）。  
> 在翻译的过程当中，其实我有考虑过把这个短语补完再进行翻译，但最后却发现这里其实不需要太多的动态，于是就开始考虑用状态类的词汇表达标题含义：一种暂时的，遮掩之下，随时可能发生改变的静谧，而再加上之后的方向是好的而非崩毁，但此刻却是最糟糕的时间无疑——所以得出结论：“日出之前”（其实还有考虑过天亮之前/天亮之隙这两个选择……但日出之前更容易有黄暴联想也更光明，所以最后还是定了这个啦～  
> 希望大家喜欢～


End file.
